Fade from view
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: Dick got in the way of that blast, so while Wally lives...Dick is now stuck in a coma...trapped in dreams formed of his own regrets, at the same time...Wally and the others try to find some way to save him...by entering his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, **

**'this is a spinoff of chapter 3 from my story 'Bonds' Basically, its an alternate ending to the episode Endgame'...what if someone had gotten in the way and Wally had lived...So, here we have it.**

* * *

Dick's eyes widened as he saw the large bursts of lightning hit Wally, he knew his friend was dying. Visions of his family falling to their deaths, clouded his vision. He narrowed his eyes, when the jolts kept on hitting Wally, moments played in his mind over and over...no...he was not going to lose his best friend...he couldn't prevent his family's deaths, Jason's death or Tula's death...but he could prevent Wally's.

"Nightwing!" Called out Zatanna as the ex-boy wonder ran, He felt like his feet grew wings. He knew that Wally being a speedster, there was a very large chance he wouldn't be able to reach him...but he had to try...

He stopped and calculated when Wally would show up...when he heard his friend scream...He decided to just jump in...

"Dick !?" Yelled Wally as electricity shot through Dick's body...he screamed as pain ripped through him, making him feel like his body was on fire, while being simultaneously ripped to shreds. He fll to his hands and knees as the electricity shot at him, instead of Wally...he looked up as the giant boomtube began to get weaker...he smiled...and collapsed...the snow felt so...nice and cold...

"Dick, dude, please...Dick!" He heard Wally yell, as the darkness and the shadows begin to set in.

Dick looked up at Wally, who was looking at him with teary eyes...he smiled up at him.

"You're ok." Whispered Dick hoarsly, groaning as he struggled to move...his body hurt, and there was this overwhelmingly bad odor that smelt like burnt meat...overwhelmed...that word was strange.

"Wally, why isn't anyone whelmed?" He asked, his eyelids beginning to droop underneath the mask. Wally stifled a sob, and bit his lip, trying to keep the tears from falling he knew his best friend was dying...this...this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to go in, stop it and save the world...then he and Artemis were supposed to go back into retirement, while Dick managed the team with Kaldur.

Dick was supposed to live...he was supposed to be the best man at Wally's wedding, he was supposed to be the godfather to Wally's kids, and Wally was going to be the best man at Dick's wedding, and be Dick's kid's godfather...Dick was supposed to embarass him at the reception when it was time to make the speeches, and Wally was supposed to return the favor.

He looked up as the others came rushing to his side...he turned away from Zatanna as she immediately knelt down and tried to preform healing spells in vain...

Wally gently picked him up, and ran...

Memories surfaced...

Their first meeting...their first mission together...Meeting Roy and Aqualad...getting to see the Hall of Justice...saving Superboy...meeting M'gann and forming the team...every single memory came full force...then came the bad ones...

Jason's death...Tula's death...leaving with Artemis and letting Dick manage things by himself...Tarantula taking advantage of Dick...the fight over Aqualad being a triple agent...he'd give anything to take it all back and be there for him...he looked down at Dick in his arms, clinging to life...

"C'mon buddy we're almost there, just please hold on just alittlebit more..." He whispered, groaning slightly, the lightning had zapped him as well...but he wasn't going to let his friend die...not again...he remembered that failsafe...he wasn't going through that again.

Suddenly he felt...faster...it was as if the energy from the zaps had given him another strong burst of adrenaline that made him go faster...he smiled...so this was what Bart and Barry must feel like.

"I'm a real speedster!" He exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry Dick, now help is definetly on the way." Said Wally proudly, as he sped into an office and set Dick down on the bed, before zipping back in with Dr. Thompkins.

"Kid Flash? what..." Leslie was interrupted by the smell of...burning meat. She turned to Nightwing and gasped...what happened?

She immediately got to work trying to take off his suit while Kid Flash explained everything. She could tell he was extremely worried about Dick...both stopped when they saw the severe burns on his body.

"But...how...I got zapped too." Said Wally in disbelief.

"A combination of your superspeed and healing abilities, you can heal yourself faster...not to mention, the kinetic energy of the sparks enhanced your powers, which would have made you heal even quicker than before...Dick is only human." Said Dr. Thompkins, immediately beginning to treat his wounds.

"Give it to me straight Doc...he's going to live right?" Asked Wally, desperately...he needed Dick to be ok. Leslie looked down at the ground.

"His wounds are very severe Kid,...his heart is beating...but its very faint...He might go into a coma soon." Said the doctor, Wally looked at Dick, his torso and arms were wrapped up in gauze bandages, and he was now hooked up to a respirator and heart moniter. He looked like he was asleep.

"I did this." Whispered Wally...if Dick hadn't pushed him out of the way...it would've been Wally there instead of Dick, he turned and sped off to go tell the others...he hoped they were prepared...

His eyes widened when he remembered that Batman was returning...who was going to tell him he might lose another son? That Tim and Babs might lose another brother? He sped off towards the rest of the team, He was greeted by Artemis wrapping her arms around him when he was there.

"Wally, what happened, are you ok? wh-" Artemis stopped when she saw Wally's red rimmed eyes...and she knew something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Thanks for the reviews, fans and follows, they mean alot to me :D**

**Also, should I bring in The Judge as one of Dick's hallucinations?**

**Also this is really random, but how do you spell Babs' name?I've seen it spelled**

**Barbara or Barbra...so which is it?**

* * *

Dick looked around at the black void he was currently stuck in...his blue eyes scanned for any trace of light...or anything really.

"Where am I?" he wondered, when he felt someone place their hands around his waist...He turned to see Tarantula standing behind him.

"Tarantula...but..."

"I have to admit Wing, its sweet how you used my likeness, for the basis of that Tigress attire. C'mon Dark hair, deep voice, dark skin, tight orange jumpsuit? Tell me that doesn't ring any bells." Said Tarantula with a cruel smirk.

Dick glowered down at her, it was true he had used Tarantula as the main inspiration for Tigress. But...how had she known?

"Because Wing, we're in that pretty little head of yours, your sacrifice put you in a coma...trapping you within your mind... within dreams, formed of your own regrets." Explained Tarantula, Nightwing gasped as the minute her hand touched his cheek. He flashed back to that night...the rain...the feelings of shame...the cold and darkness. The image of Tarantula laughed as she disappeared.

Dick sighed as he struggled to catch his breath and regain his composure...he was ok...she wasn't real...this was all in his head...all in his head...

But she felt so real... he dodged an attack from behind...his eyes widened at the sight of his old villain...

"Hello Nightwing." Said Blockbuster, with a cruel sneer...

* * *

"A coma !?" Exclaimed Barbara, Wally looked down at the ground and nodded. He didn't think he could face any of them...it was his fault Dick was in that coma...his best friend had risked his life to save him...and now he might never wake up.

Tim clenched his hands tightly into fists, the tears threatning to fall...he looked up at Wally, he knew it was wrong...that Wally was hurting just as much as they were...but he needed someone to blame...and it had been Wally who came to help Bart and Barry, it had been Wally Dick had risked his life saving...the bird felt guilty...It wasn't Wally's fault.

At the same time though...he wanted...needed someone to blame, for losing yet another brother...he looked up at Barbara and held her hand...he could tell she was thinking it too.

Maybe moreso than he was...Dick had after all been her best friend...her first friend...

"He's...he's going to be ok though...right?" Asked Gar looking up at the older members for reassurance...this couldn't be true...Nightwing wasn't supposed to get hurt. M'gann kneeled infront of him and brushed some bangs from his face.

"Gar, Nightwing...well, he's strong, you know that...but a coma Gar...its...he might not be ok...after he wakes up." Said M'gann, softly...Gar wrapped his arms around he shoulders and cried. M'gann held him and rubbed his back.

"Its my fault, I should've seen that boom tube." Said Jaime solemnly.

"Theres nothing you could have done anyway, Nightwing is the kind of person who'd do anything for the people he loves...even if that means sacrificing himself...we shouldn't place the blame on each other..." Zatanna turned to Batgirl and Robin, who met her eyes..."No matter how much we want to..."

"She's right, casting the blame will do nothing to help the situation, we must return and tell the rest of the League.." Said Kaldur, placing a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder and giving it a small reassuring squeeze. Wally smiled up at Kaldur greatfully, the feelings of guilt eating away at his chest.

"Um...Aqualad...can...can we go see Nightwing after?" Asked Gar, looking up at the atlantian, his face stained with tears, and his eyes were puffy.

"Of corse we can." Said Aqualad softly, he turned to Batgirl and Robin, he could see that Barbara was on the verge of tears...her hand clung to Robin's, almost as if she were worried if she let go, something would befall him as well.

"Batgirl, Robin if you wish to go ahead of us to Nightwing...we will not blame you." Said Aqualad, he knew what it was like to lose someone very important to you...Batgirl and Robin turned to each other, she smiled at the young bird reassuringly.

"You go with Nightwing, I'll meet up with Batman...I don't want him facing this alone." Said Barbara, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Tim nodded and hugged her, she held him just as tight...Dick wasn't dead...but a coma was just as bad... She pulled away and dried his tears, something Dick would always do...but Dick wasn't here...and Barbara had to comfort Tim now.

Barry placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and looked at Wally.

"What Hospital is he at?" He asked, when Wally told him Barry sped off with Tim...he could only imagine how Batman would feel, one son dead and the other in a coma he might never recover from...the next time he saw him, he was going to give the dark knight the biggest hug ever.

The team went into the bioship, Gar still crying on M'gann's shoulder.

Zatanna sat by Barbara and gently placed a hand on hers, the redhead turned to the dark haired magician who gave her a small reassuring smile...she had faith that Dick was going to make it out...after all, people woke up from comas. but not all the time, came a voice in the back of her mind. She was surpsrised as Babs hugged her and softly cried on her shoulder...Zatanna wrapped her arms around her and held her.

She hoped she was right...


	3. Chapter 3

**dISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice**

**Hey guys, again, thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows you guys Rule!, ok, so lets take a vote, how many wish for the Judge to make an appearance? Poll is in my profile :D**

**I have a scenario planned for whatever the outcome is, anyway here it is!**

* * *

The team made it to the remains of Mt. Justice and met up with the returned League members.

"What happened?" Asked Batman, the team turned to Aqualad, who explained what happened. His expression darkened as he looked up at the dark knight. Bruce's eyes widened, immediately he scanned the group for any sign of either of his sons...neither were present.

"Where are Nightwing and Robin?" He asked, not even attempting to mask the worry in his voice.

"Nightwing is...he's in a coma, Robin's with him..." Explained Batgirl, looking up at the dark knight with red, tear-filled eyes. Bruce felt his body go numb...his son was in a coma...the son he'd left behind to take care of things...the son whom he loved and admired more than anything in the world...

Wally turned and sped off, unable to even look at the dark knight...it was his fault...all his fault, Dick had sacrificed himself for Wally, knowing he might've died from that hit. Batgirl narrowed her eyes and turned away, Wally didn't deserve it...but she needed someone to blame. Artemis glowered at her and looked up at Batman.

"It wasn't Wally's fault, it was the Reach for implanting the boomtube in the first place." Said Artemis defensively, Batman placed a hand on the blonde archer's shoulder.

"I know that, I don't blame him." Said Bruce, his worry turned to anger at the Reach for coming to this world...anger at the light for implicating them and forcing them to go to Rimbor...

"Where is he?" He asked when Flash showed up.

* * *

Tim sat beside his brother's bed...It was strange to see his normally active older brother, laying so still. It was also very unnerving, to see all those machines hooked up to him. He gently reached over and held Dick's hand, as if expecting that this small gesture would be enough to wake him up.

"Why'd you do it Dick?" He whispered, the lump in his throat made it hard to do so, and his vision was beginning to blur. He let out a tiny sob as he wiped away his tears...

"I know its bad...I know its selfish...but I wish it were him instead of you...you didn't have to be the hero...we need you Dick...I need you...I need my big brother here Dick." He cried, the tears falling down his face...he expected his brother to sit up and comfort him...to hold him and tell him everything was alright...but his brother might never wake up.

"You promised you'd never leave me...please, please come back...we need our brother, our whelmingly brave, smart, kind, loving older brother...please." He pleaded, resting his cheek against Dick's hand and crying...he hadn't cried this much since his parents died...since Artemis' "death".

"I'm sorry." Said Wally behind him...Tim narrowed his eyes and glared at the speedster.

"What gives you more right to live than my brother?" Asked Robin, he knew he was being unreasonable, and unfair...but he didn't care. Wally looked down at the ground...he was wondering that too.

* * *

Dick fought hard to try and get away from Blockbuster, he cried out in pain as the giant grabbed him and pinned him to a wall...wait a wall?

Blockbuster laughed as he slammed Nightwing into the wall repeatedly, until the wall came crashing down. Nightwing groaned as he struggled to stand. Normally one couldn't get hurt in dreams...if you were asleep, apparantly in a coma...dreams could hurt you.

He struggled to get out of Blockbuster's grasp, as he pinned Nightwing to another building.

"It seems you're still no match for me without your team or sidekick, the one you let kill me?" He asked, Nightwing's eyes widened...

"_The one you let kill me...the one you let kill me...the one you let kill me..."_

His words echoed over and over, as Blockbuster disappeared, and the scene changed to that night...the night he let Tarantula kill Blockbuster...he could only stand there and watch as Tarantula plunged her sword and killed him...over...and over...and over...and over again.

"Stop it!" He yelled, falling to his knees...it was his fault...he was supposed to be her mentor...and he'd allowed her to murder someone in cold blood. He gasped, and shot up when blood began to pool around him, He backed away as the blood began to stain his costume...he struggled to wipe it off. But no matter what he did...no matter how hard he tried...it wouldn't come off.

He stared down at the blood in his hands...tears falling down his cheeks...

"Its all the blood you've ever spilled in your life." Said Blockbuster, Dick looked down...there was so much blood...and this was all blood he spilt?

Nightwing fell to his knees, making the giant laugh.

"Now this is more like it...the great Nightwing, on his knees beneath my feet where he belongs." Said Block buster, kicking Nightwing to the ground onto the blood, Nightwing's froze and struggled to get up, away from the blood...only to be stopped by Blockbuster's foot slamming down on his back and pinning him down. He let out a pained cry as the man rubbed Nightwing's face in the blood...

Nightwing closed his eyes and opened them again to find himself back in gotham...with no Blockbuster or blood in sight...he sighed and stood up...his hands shaking...he had to get out of here and wake up somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**Thanks for the reviews and such :D**

**Q/A time ! :D**

**Eemohlish- ...Well, Dick is my fave character, and unfortunately its pretty common for writers to torture our fave characters...**

**babyblue3572- Not yet...once all the votes are in by midnight tonight, we'll see whether the Judge makes his appearance or not.**

**Sairey13-Nope, I don't even think they touched upon it in canon, so I assume not.**

* * *

"I'm sorry...I know it won't make Dick wake up...but I really truly am sorry, if it makes you feel better...I don't think I should've made it out either." Said Wally, Tim's features immediately softened, he saw sincere guilt in Wally's eyes. Tim sighed and looked back at Dick.

"I'm sorry to Wal, I know its not your fault...but...it hurts to see him this way, he should be here." Said Tim, making Wally wince.

"And I should be there." Said the speedster softly, Tim looked back at the redhead...he wondered if Wally had heard what he'd said earlier. He felt guilty for saying those things, when Wally didn't deserve it...he was just so...angry.

"Tim...he was my brother too." Said Wally looking at Dick, It too unnerved him to see his friend this way...no his brother...his little brother...the little brother he'd failed to protect. Another pang hit his body, as he remembered Dick coming back to the cave...with Jason's dead body. Was this how Dick felt when Jason died?

Did he too blame himself for not saving his brother...for not being there when Jason needed his brother the most...for letting him suffer...and worse...did Dick ever think that it should've been him instead of Jason...did he ever wonder, what would've happened if, for that one night...he and Jason had simply traded positions?

A cold shiver ran down Wally's spine at the thought of that...he looked down, as Tim wrapped his arms around Wally's waist, and cried into his shirt. Wally embraced the younger boy, trying hard to stay strong and fight the tears...he had to be strong for Tim...for Dick.

"Tim?"

The two turned to see Batman in the doorway...Tim let Wally go and ran to his mentor and father, who immediately wrapped his arms around Tim tightly. Bruce held his son...his surviving son...he looked at Dick resting on the hospital bed...the heart monitors, and other machines all hooked up to him...

Tim let go, and held Bruce's hand for support as the caped crusader neared the bed...Wally walked out of the room to give them their privacy. He shut the door when Artemis held his hand.

"You ok?" She asked in concern, he sighed and looked down, giving the archer her awnser. Artemis cupped his face in her hand, and hugged him, she was glad Wally was here, alive, and safe...she glared at Barbara as she turned and walked away.

"I'll be back." Said Artemis going after Barbara.

"I smell trouble." Said Raquel looking at the others, Wally looked down...Babs was probably still angry with him. He looked up at Connor who gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her time, she doesn't really blame you...not really...she's just...angry, and scared." Said Connor in an effort to comfort his freind, Wally smiled...when they heard Barbara and Artemis fighting down the hall. Wally looked down, Connor gently squeezed Wally's shoulder.

He knew Wally definetly wasn't feeling the aster, then again none of them were...

Artemis, stalked over and sat down beside Megan and Gar, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the ground.

Bruce stood over his son, he gently ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I'm sorry Dick, I shouldn't have left all of this pressure on you...I failed you as a mentor and a father...especially as a father, I never meant for you to get hurt...never...I love you so much...I've always tried to do what's right, I've always tried to protect you as best as I could...When you became Nightwing, I was scared...and yet I was so proud of you at the same time. And after Jason...I wanted to keep a closer eye on you, Barbara and Tim...and I couldn't even do that." Said Bruce solemnly, his hands gripped the railing of the bed tightly.

Tim gently placed a hand over his father's, he knew this was killing Bruce inside.

"Bruce, what if we could help him?" Asked Tim, Bruce turned to Tim curiously.

"How?" He asked.

"When M'gann went and erased Kaldur's mind...she-" He stopped when Bruce looked at him strangely.

"M'gann did what?" He asked...and then Tim realized...Bruce didn't know about Dick's plan...so he told him...and he could see Bruce getting paler...and paler...and paler. Bruce abruptly stood up and exited the room.

The team looked up, as Batman stormed out of the room...what had he done?

His son...his son, had become the thing he so desperately tried to keep him from being...He didn't want Dick to become him...he wanted Dick to be his own person, so to hear that Dick had come up this type of plan...he wondered if any of the team knew? Had the League known?

"Batman?" Called Barbara, he ignored her...and walked away.

Tim looked at the doorway, he knew that his brother's plan was going to have a particularly nasty affect on Bruce...but...He sighed and walked out to meet with the others.

"What happened?" Asked Roy.

"Nothing, M'gann, can you take us into Dick's mind?" Asked Tim, the others looked at him curiously, M'gann stood up and gently placed a hand on Tim's shoulders.

"Robin, you understand that its a very complicated procedure, that needs alot of concentration and if done wrong." She was interrupted by Wally placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Please M'gann, try...we'll go with you...we'll do anything, just please try." Pleaded Wally, his green eyes loking into her brown ones, she could feel the desperation radiating off of him in waves.

"Ok." Said M'gann, looking at Dick resting on the bed...

* * *

Dick wandered around through the empty streets of Gotham. His blue eyes scanned for any sign of a way out...a way to wake up...

He sighed and rubbed his arm, remembering that the encounter with Blockbuster...a shiver crawled up his spine remembering the blood. The ex boy wonder shook his head...trying not to think about it. He looked up when he heard circus music in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**Talk about Irony, this story focuses on changing the end of Endgame, and guess which episode is on?**

**Thats both cool and creepy at the same time :D, so anyway thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!**

**to Sairey13-what do you mean Batman would be out for blood on those who didn't know? I'm abit confused.**

**Warning:Tarantula's act against Nightwing will be addressed**

* * *

The team all gathered around Dick's hospital bed, When Tim noticed Batgirl wasn't there.

"Hold on." Said Tim, exiting the room and going to retrieve Babs, when he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up at the dark haired individual with the green eyes, there was something familiar about him...He shook his head...remembering he had more important things to worry about.

"Sorry, I'm in abit of a rush." Said the boy wonder, rushing off to go find Babs, leaving Jason standing there...he'd heard the fight between Artemis and Babs, and wanted to see if it was true...was Dick really here in a coma?

He narrowed his eyes and followed after his replacement...he'd risen from his grave the night before, but he was strong enough to walk around on his own...he hid behind the wall, listening in on his replacement and Babs' conversation.

"Go into his mind?" Exclaimed Barbara looking down at Tim in surprise, from what she'd heard venturing into someone's mind was incredibly risky. Who knew what could happen to Dick, or them.

"Please, this is the only way to help him...this way we can save him...c'mon." Said Tim looking up with the most pleading look on his face he could muster. She sighed and nodded, following after him she didn't think this was safe for any parties involved...but it was a way to save Dick...she just hoped everyone would be safe.

They rushed down the corridor, not noticing the dark haired boy staring as they did so.

"Good luck, be safe." Said Jason, watching them go...

"Ok, now that we're all here...lets start." Said M'gann, she gently placed a hand on Dick's forehead. The others joined hands, with Gar holding on to M'gann's free hand. They felt themselves being sucked into a vortex, before finally landing in the middle of Gotham city.

"This is Nightwing's mind?" Asked Cassie, looking around at the tall buildings. She expected something...different.

"A person's mind isn't just an endless void, its their thoughts, dreams, memories, hopes and fears...the scenery takes place wherever is most important to them...or sometimes where something tragic occured." Said M'gann, turning to the torn Flying Grayson's poster on the wall.

"What now?" Asked Connor, loking at his girlfirend for any semblance of a plan.

"We find Nightwing, when we find him...we help him, but be warned...we're not the only ones here. When Artemis and I were in Kaldur's mind, Tula was there. Its possible there might be others here, remember too that this is Nightwing's mind, and we shouldn't intrude on anything he doesn't want us to. Also, within someone's mind, you can't get hurt, unless you believe you can." Explained M'gann, the others nodded in understanding, as they began walking.

"Hey...why is there a circus here?" Asked Beast boy, when he noticed the large circus top and shining lights nearby.

The original members of the team looked to each other...they knew why...but the newer recruits, besides Robin and Batgirl didn't know...and they weren't sure if Dick would let them tell.

"Does it have to do with his secret identity?" Asked Cassie, she was met with silence, proving it was a yes...they walked towards the giant circus top in silence, posters of the Flying Graysons were littered, some were on the walls and torn up. They stopped when they heard laughter...they got into defensive positions when a figur stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my former teammates...with some new additions, tell me Artemis, how did it feel to dress up as me?" Asked Tarantula. The team's eyes widened, Artemis stood rigidly still, the orange jumpsuit, the dark hair, the dark skintone the deep voice...Dick had based Tigress on Tarantula.

A cold shiver ran down the archer's spine, she couldn't believe that all this time, she'd been masquerading as one of the most vile people in the world. She glared at her as Tarantula laughed, she ran at her, and windmill kicked her in the face.

"I've so been wanting to do that for a long time." Said Artemis, Tarantula glared at her before smirking.

"For what Arty, for that night when I...tasted your leader?" She asked, the younger members of the team looked up to the elder members in confusion, wondering what she meant.

"You...y-..you did what!?" Yelled Bumblebee furiously, as she shrunk in size and sped off towards her. Tarantula grabbed her,and squeezed her dodging Mal's attacks. She flew backwards as Connor's fist came colliding with her jaw, making her let go of Karen.

"He liked it y'know..." She whispered, smirking at Superboy. Who punched her into a wall, and was stopped by M'gann.

"Don't, she's not real." Said the martian, as Tarantula disappeared, Bumblebee returned to her original size and rubbed her side.

"Sure felt real when I was in her fist." She mumbled under her breath, when they saw someone in the distance...

"Guys?" the team happily rushed towards Nightwing, Wally sped over and glomped him as tightly as he could.

"Dude!, don't ever, and I mean ever scare me like this again." Said Wally, Dick smiled and hugged his friend when the others joined in. He smiled at his team...he should've known they'd come to help him...

"Now what?" Asked Impulse,They'd found Nightwing, how were they supposed to free him? M'gann looked up at Dick...her little brother...her best friend...

"In order to free you, we have to get rid of whats keeping you here...and that thing seems to be your regrets, the things you most blame yourself for...like Tarantula for example, please don't tell me you blame yourself for what she did?" She asked, her brown eyes looked at his face...he looked down at the ground.

"Dude, it was all on Tarantula none of it was your fault." Said Wally, horrified at the fact his friend deep down blamed himself for the horrifying act.

"Lets start at the begining." Said Nightwing, looking at the circus, he really didn't feel like tackling that particular regret just yet.

"When ever you're ready." Said Connor, the team didn't want to push him...there was no rush, Nightwing looked as Tim wrapped his arms around him tightly. he smiled and hugged Robin tightly.

"Don't worry Robin, I'm fine, everything's going to be ok." He said softly, as they made their way to the big circus top. Robin clung to his big brother, not wanting to let go anytime soon...in the distance...a dark shadow loomed...and watched.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own Young Justice**

**Again, thanks for your comments, faves, and follows they mean alot to me. **

**Sairey13- Oh, ok I got it now :D**

**Ok, lets get started! **

* * *

The team walked into the crowded circus tent, when they saw five figures flying through the air. Or at least, it appeared like they were doing so, Batgirl gently placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder...she knew what this was.

"Um Nightwing, whats going on?" Asked Blue beetle in confusion, the newer recruits turned to their leader. Nightwing sighed, he figured he may as well tell them...after all if they were going to hlp him, they might as well know about his backstory.

"I grew up here at Haly's circus, my family and I were acrobats...our act was the Flying Graysons.." He explained, he felt Batgirl's hand tighten on his shoulder.

"Is that them?" Aked Wondergirl, when she noticed a small nine year old on the ledge...she squinted her eyes trying to get a better view...she stopped and thought of Nightwing's words for a few seconds, before turning to him.

"Is that you?" She asked, Nightwing nodded, and saw the wheels beginning to turn.

"You're Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward...then..." Blue turned to Robin, and continued.

"You're Tim Drake, is Bruce..." He stopped when Tim gave him a look that clearly said stop, he turned back to his brother and nodded for Dick to continue.

"Well, one day, pop Haly was...he was being bribed by Tony Zucco about protection money...he...he killed them, when Haly didn't give in." Exclaimed the ex-boy wonder, the memory fresh in his mind...the team looked around as the tent began to disolve. They saw a dark haired boy with an elephant...he was watching as another man talked to Jack Haly...they saw the same boy in his red and gold outfit, watch as the man from before walk out of the circus tent...

Nightwing groaned and held his head...

"Dick, its ok...you're ok. Said Wally, as all around them, everything desolved like watercolors. They heard a scream in the crowd, and the sound of a cord snapping...followed by the sound of people screaming and the thud of bodies hitting the floor.

"My fault...its all my fault..." Whispered Nightwing, as the scene of his family falling replayed over and over...Megan grabbed Gar and hugged him, covering his ears so that he could neither hear nor see. She looked to Nightwing, tears falling down his cheeks...after all these years...he blamed himself for their deaths.

"Its not your fault Dick, you had no idea what was going to happen, you were a nine year old boy who...who..." She was interrupted by someone saying.

"Yes it was..."

They turned to see one of the figures on the ground slowly stand up...

"Nine years old is old enough to say you saw someone suspicious, nine years old is old enough to tell the police, nine years old is old enough to help us, and you didn't Dickie." Said one of the Flying Graysons, glaring at Nightwing...

"He was a kid, what was he supposed to do, swoop in and catch all of you?!" Yelled Wally, in Dick's defence...the figure glared at Wally,

"He was Robin at nine wasn't he...if he could do that for strangers, then why not us...why couldn't he do it for us?" Slowly the other figures began to stand up, hatred radiating off of them in waves. Nightwing just stood there...it was true his family's death was the fault of Tony Zucco, but he was to blame as well. He hadn't told his family about the man he'd seen, he was Robin...he could've saved them...he could have done something...anything...

"I'm sorry." Said Dick sadly, the team turned to their leader, looking at him sympathetically. It wasn't his fault...nt at all.

"Sorry isn't going to bring us back." Said one of the women coldly, making Nightwing wince.

Wally growled and sped towards them...he knew they weren't real...he knew they were just figments of Dick's imagination, but they still hurt him...and Dick didn't deserve it...not after everything he'd been through... Dick's eyes wideened as his father grabbed Wally and punched him in the face.

Wally struggled to get out of his grasp, when Artemis ran in and kicked him away.

"Are you crazy?" She asked, wondering if her boyfriend didn't have a deathwish...still, she'd probably do the same thing. She dodged, as Mary Grayson lunged at her, whilst her husband went after Wally...Bluebeetle unleashed his giant brackets and held back John and Mary Grayson before turning to Dick.

"Hermano, this isn't real...your parents wouldn't blame you, and they wouldn't attack us...you were a kid, you weren't Robin yet when they died..." Said Blue beetle, when Rick jumped up and slammed his fist into Jaime's fist, Jaime fell to the ground, Bart and Cassie immediately rushed to his side.

"Listen to him dude, your family loves you no matter what, they wouldn't do this...they especially wouldn't want you blaming yourself ,for something you didn't even do!" Exclaimed Wally, standing brfore his best friend.

Dick looked down at the ground...they were right...before his uncle died, Dick had asked him if he blamed him...and his uncle had said he had never blamed Dick...even though he had full reason to...if his uncle didn't blame him...why should the rest of his family?

He looked up as his the tent began to disappear, the figures of his family screamed as they began to disintegrate.

Dick extended his hand out when Wally stopped him...

"Its not them." Dick nodded, wincing at the sight of the bruise on Wally's and Jaime's faces.

"Sorry...about..." Jaime held his hand up and smiled at him, to show that there was nothing to apologize for...though he did have to admit, Dick's uncle packed quite the punch...maybe he should've remembered M'gann's, "they can't hurt you unless you let them" speech.

Dick sighed, feeling...a bit better...he didn't blame himself anymore...that was a plus...but he knew that there were still other regrets, and most all of them were also bound to be plenty painful...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Sorry for the late update, Heres a new one to make up for it.**

* * *

The team stood there as the tent dissolved all around them, Dick sighed and rubbed his temples. That had only been regret number one, and already he wanted to stop...but they had to keep going...they just had to...he did want to wake up after all.

He did right?

"Are you ok?" Asked Tim looking up at his brother worriedly. Dick smiled at him and ruffled his hair, but Tim knew...hew knew this wasn't a genuine Dick Grayson smile...this was fake.

"Gotham Elementary?" Said Batgirl, they turned to see the school, just a few feet away from them. The team followed Dick, wondering where this was leading. They looked around at all of the students walking around, when they found a young Dick Grayson...sitting on a bench...eating alone.

"Was it always like this?" Asked Connor, feeling very, very sorry for Dick...Dick chuckled and cast a meaningful glance to Barbara.

"It used to be." He replied, She smiled as her younger self walked up to the younger Dick Grayson.

"Hi..." Said young Dick shyly, young Barbara smiled warmly and extended her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Barbara Gordon, but my friends call me Babs, you're Dick Grayson right? Is it true you live with Bruce Wayne and you used to live at the circus?" She asked, Batgirl sheepishly looked down at the ground blushing in embarrasment.

"I thought this was your regret..." Said Barbara, Dick looked back at the two younger children.

"Its getting there." Said Dick, he remembered that day quite clearly...it had been three weeks since his parents died, three weeks living with Bruce and Alfred, Dick hadn't made any new friends...until one day, a red headed girl came by...and just randomly started asking questions...

He remembered being extremely uncomfortable, but no one else had bothered talking to him...So he awnsered her questions, they began talking...and they were inseperable ever since...until.

The scene changed to Gotham Academy, his younger self took a deep gulp and told Barbara his darkest secret...that he was Robin.

The team winced, and some turned away when Barbara's younger self slapped Dick across the face, so hard he fell flat on his back.

"You slapped him?" Asked a horrified Artemis, Batgirl turned away...Artemis got in front of Dick and glared at her.

"What gave you the right to hurt people like that, first you blame Wally, and then I find out you slapped my little brother! What next you set a puppy on fire?" Asked Artemis angrily, she and Babs normally got along great...but she was just acting like a huge jerk.

Batgirl glared at the archer, and clenched her hands into tight fists.

" Ok Artemis, lets play a game of pretend...you're nine years old, you meet your best friend, and you share everything with each other...you...you have alot in common, and even though you can talk about anything with them. There is this wall, that you can't penetrate, but its ok because you have one too...then you tell him something...something so...so..deep...and personal, something you've never told anyone before. He promises he'll never tell...and you trust him completely."

Artemis' features softened, when she realized...Barbara wasn't talking to her anymore...she looked back at Nightwing...who stood there looking down ashamed.

"But he doesn't even trust you...your other friends yell you, he doesn't really care...he's lying to you...but you defend him anyway, because you don't want to lose him...and then he tells you something...something, he's kept a secret for years even though, he promised to always be honest with you...and you're the last to know...he's told his other friends...and not you...and you...realize...they were right...and you're never as close as you used to be after that...never." Said Barbara, her blue eyes looked at Nightwing. She felt a mixture of anger, and regret in the pit of her stomach.

And yet...how did he feel when he found out she was Batgirl?

She kept that a secret too...she wasn't the only one to shoulder the blame.

"I'm so sorry Babs, I never meant to push you away...its just..." Dick stopped and looked down at the ground, all these years...he blamed himself for the deterioration, of his and Babs' friendship. He was a horrible friend...Babs trusted him to never leave her, and yet he'd allowed that rift to get between them. Finally culminating in her anger when he told her about the plan.

"You couldn't because of Batman." She replied, he looked up as she smiled warmly...she sighed and wiped away her tears.

"I didn't understand why...until I became Batgirl, and then I understood...you were doing it to protect me..." She replied, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She hugged him back...warmth, radiating off of each other, how long had it been since they'd last hugged...

"Lets promise to never fight like that again..." Said Barbara, Dick smiled and nodded. Barbara let go and turned to Wally.

"Wally, I'm sincerely sorr-" She was surprised by the bear hug the speedster gave her. He smiled down at her.

"Hey, you're afraid of losing him...its natural." Said Wally, with a smile showing he wasn't angry. Barbara turned to Artemis, who nodded.

Dick sighed and looked back at the scene, when slowly...the scenery began to change...into a snowy area...a shack was nearbye...before it exploded. The team ducked for cover, before going to the scened of the wreckage...Gar hid his face in M'gann's arms, and Tim immediately clung to his brother's arm...

before them lay the broken body of Jason Todd.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**Ok guys, here is chapter numbah 8! :D**

**Also, someone suggested I bring in Jason...well...you'll see :)**

**Also, I know M'gann's eyes are brown, but they glow blue when she's using her mind powers...just sayin'**

* * *

Jason crept into the hospital room, where the others were in deep concentration. Dick was on the bed, hooked up to a respirator and a heart moniter, as well as his I.V. it was strange...the second Robin went over and gently placed a hand over his brother's.

He hoped his brother would make it out of this...he had to...he wiped away his tears and narrowed his eyes.

"You're going to make it bro, you're strong, confident, stubborn...you're...you're everything I've always wanted to be...so please, please make it." He pleaded...Jason Todd never begged or pleaded...but he figured now was a good time to start.

* * *

The team could only stare at the body of Jason Todd...many of them knew what happened to him...but they'd never imagined...this.

Wondergirl turned and hid her face in Blue beetle's shoulder, unable to see anymore...She didn't want to see Jason's dead, broken corpse, his blood splattered, all over the white snow. Nightwing went over and knelt down beside Jason...he gently pushed some of Jason's dark hair from his face.

It had all been his fault...

He had been on a mission that night...

He hadn't been there to stop the fight between Jason and Bruce, that eventually led to him running off to find his mother...

He hadn't been there to stop Jason...

He hadn't been there to save him from the Joker...or the explosion...

He'd abandoned his brother, he could protect everyone...but he couldn't protect the one, who needed him most.

"Bud, this isn-"

"Yes it is Wally, you're right, I was a kid...so my parents' deaths wasn't my fault, Babs forgave me for the fallout we had...but this...this I know is definetly my fault...he died because I was too late..." Said Nightwing, the team winced as Nightwing's voice cracked...Tim stepped forward and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

Nightwing stood up, and embraced Tim tightly. When the body of Jason Todd stood up, just as the Graysons had done...Jason glared at his brother...

"You're right...it is." Said Jason, Tim stepped forward glaring at the second Robin.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Said Tim, in a dangerously low tone, glaring daggers at Jason who glared right back. He stopped when Batgirl got between them.

"Stand down Jason, we're not going to hurt you...but we will if we have to." She replied coldly, Jason sneered at Dick.

"What did I ever do to you?" He asked," All I ever did was look up to you...you were my hero...I tried my best to be a good Robin...but it was never enough, not for any of you...I tried my fucking hardest, but all Bats ever did was compare me to you!"

Dick looked down at the ground, as Jason continued.

"Dick did this, Dick did that, Dick could do that, no Jason, Dick would've never done that, Dick, Dick, Dick...it was all I ever heard...and I was sick of it...I am Jason Todd not Dick Grayson, of course Daddybats could never see that...and then you fucked everything up by not getting there in time." Spat out Jason, when Tim gave the Robin one good punch to the jaw.

* * *

Jason looked down as Dick gripped his hand tighter...he knew his brother was hurting...he turned to M'gann, her eyes glowing a brilliant blue, he took a deep breath and concentrated on entering Dick's mind, before placing a hand on her shoulder.

He looked down as he appeared in his Robin costume...

"Never thought I'd be in this again." He mumbled, when he saw a fight was going on nearbye. The second Robin ran. The real Jason winced as Tim was slammed down, he closed his eyes, listening as Dick was belittled...and tormented by this thing wearing his skin. He growled and ran at himself.

_"You couldn't protect me...what makes you think you can protect him?"_ Asked Jason, as he and Tim fought, the second Robin laughed coldly as he dodged Tim's attacks and knocked him back. He gasped as someone else came and kicked him in the solar plexus, before knocking him down.

"Bit of advice, Don't trash talk my brother." Said the real Jason before turning to the team.

"Ok, I'm...confused, are you the real Jason...or.." Asked Beastboy apprehensively, Jason smiled he'd let them think he was part of Dick's imagination...He wasn't ready to face them yet, he looked to Dick, who stood there staring at him.

"Y'know I'm abit insulted you'd think of me like that." Said Jason teasingly, he turned to Tim who immediately got infront of Dick defensively. He wasn't going to let this Jason hurt his brother...but there was something familiar about him...almost like they'd met before...come to think of it...the other Jason seemed familiar too.

He tried to think of where, he'd been to the holograms plenty of times...but...it wasn't that.

"So, this is the new Robin, you're pretty tough...for a thirteen year old, then again I was twelve when I first started, and Dick was nine, so...meh, anyway kid, relax I'm not...that one." Said Jason, motioning to the other, darker him. Tim narrowed his eyes, when Dick gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dick knew...he felt Jason's presence...this was the real Jason, his little brother...the team, Babs, and Tim looked to each other, wondering if he could be trusted. Jason chuckled, somethings never changed.

"First things first...that thing...its not me...was I mad at the time, yes I was...but not at you, or Bats, I wasmad at the Joker...my mom...Tarantula..." He stopped when his brother lifted an eyebrow quizzically. Jason's eyes widened.

"You didn't know...the night before, I was in the Cave's gym, when she told me about my mom...then I had that last fight with Batman, and I thought, he doesn't want me...so why not leave to find my mom." Explained the true second Robin, the original members of the team' jaws dropped in horror.

Jason looked over at Kaldur...he had spent at least a few moments in the afterlife and met Tula again, enough to get a clearer picture of what happened.

"And when I was...up there...Tula told me...Tarantula played her too, she was manipulated..." Kaldur looked down at the ground, his hands clenched down...

"Oh Jason, we're so sorry, you told us numerous times you had a bad feeling about her...and we didn't listen..." Said M'gann, Jason smiled up at her in response.

"Its fine Megs, like I said, I don't blame any of you," Said Jason, before turning to Dick.

"Especially not you, you had no way of knowing what happened, or what would happen...was I a bit jealous? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't...but I don't hate you, I love you so much...and I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to me anymore..." Dick smiled at his little brother...Jason didn't hate him...he felt his chest lighten up, as the image of the bad Jason disappear.

When he realized.

"Jaybird, what do you meant, you were up there, aren't you still..." Asked the first boy wonder, Jason smirked and gave him a salute.

"Looks like thats my cue, see you around Wing nut, Arty, Wal-man, Kal, Kon, Megs, 'Tanna, Roy, 'Quel,...newbies." Said Jason before going over to Batgirl, her heart skipped a beat...as she looked up into his green eyes. He leaned in and kissed her...Babs sighed as they parted.

"You've no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Said Jason, caressing her face. He turned to his brother as he began to disappear.

"Remember Dick, just because you can't see me, doesn't me I'm not there...take care of the re- of Robin, you know how we Robins have a knack for trouble." Said Jason, fading away, not listening as Dick called out to him. He opened his eyes...and let go of M'gann...he was back in the hospital room.

He turned to Dick and smiled.

"Ok wingnut...I'm sure you can do it from here, come back safe...ok." Said Jason, before disappearing...oddly enough, he was a bit at peace too...he felt...happier, he'd made peace with his brother...now to deal with a certain clown.

The team stood there, Dick looked down at Tim who placed a hand on his arm.

"You ok?" He asked, Dick smiled...gwnuinely, this time and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, thanks Robin..." Said Nightwing, Robin smiled back up at him. Both looked up as Wondergirl giggled.

"I think she's broken." Said Wondergirl lightheartidly, as she poked an absolutely flushed Batgirl...Batgirl, cleared her throat, and stammered as she turned away, trying not to think about it...and failing.

When they heard a roar, the team quickly turned around to find themselves in the middle of Bludhaven with Blockbuster baring down on them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I don't own YJ**

**Ok, I'm going to change the rating since this chapter deals with Blockbuster's murder...and the aftermath with Tarantula. I'm not going to "show" the actual scene though, however the issue will be addressed.**

**Also, in the comics Blockbuster was around when Tim was Robin, but in the story. Blockbuster and Tarantula happened pre-invasion.**

**Now remember, Blockbuster wanted to destroy Nightwing, in the comics he killed several people close to Nightwing, and almost killed Babs...here he killed Jason, and slowly began to drive a wedge between Nightwing and his team. When Tula died, Wally and Artemis left, so did Donna, Sergeant Marvel and Leutenant Marvel...then there was what Tarantula did.**

**This is a super...super long chapter, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

"Who is he?" Asked Tim, he looked up at his older brother for awnsers. He'd gone up against severl of his brothers' Rogue gallery, but he'd never gone up against this guy...there was something so...so...evil about him. The large man lughed and looked down at Nightwing.

"You've never told them about me, have you Nightwing...of course, you wouldn't want them to know..." Said Blockbuster. The newer members of the team looked at their leader...Nightwing could see the curiosity in their eyes...it was true...he'd never told them about Blockbuster...or Tarantula.

"Nightwing, whats he talking about?" Asked Impulse, he'd never heard of Blockbuster...the speedster, tried to remember if he was in any history books...but beyond a small mention, that he and Nightwing had fought...there wasn't.

"He killed my mother, he came into my city and threatened my rule, he let his sidekick kill me...of course, not before I had some fun destroying him..." Said Blockbuster...Nightwing stood there as the original members of the team ran at Blockbuster...remembering that night.

"Even now you have others fight your battles for you...you're a coward, Nightwing...a bloddy coward!" He roared as he fought against the team.

"Tarantula did hate me at first...but she wanted you more than anything...so I told her if she joined me...she could have you once I was done...and together...we broke you apart." Said Blockbuster, standing his ground. The team stood infront of Nightwing defensively...they remembered Blockbuster...and they weren't going to let Blockbuster or Tarantula hurt him...

"I am you're regret as well aren't I?" He asked, smirking at the original members, this broke Nightwing out of his daze.

"He is?" He asked, gently placing a hand on Wally's shoulder

"I am, you see Nightwing, Tarantula got to the second Robin first...she told him of his mother...and I alerted the Joker to his whereabouts, she wanted to spare Aquagirl because they were...friends...but she manipulated her a bit too well...sewing the seeds of doubt between her and Aquaman...and in the end...Aquagirl paid the price." Aqualad growled and ran at Blockbuster, making the large man laugh as he punched Aqualad away.

"Then there was the witch." Blockbuster looked to Zatanna, who stood her ground and glared ice cold daggers at him.

"She was the woman you loved...the one person you had left...after all Robin was dead, your father retreated into a shell, your team was breaking apart...she was all that stood between you and the abyss...of course Tarantula got to her before I did." Said Blockbuster licking his lips to his disgust.

Nightwing glared at Blockbuster...it was his fault...all his fault...he'd allowed Blockbuster to kill Jason and Tula...allowed him to break up his team...then there was the other side...even though Blockbuster deserved it...he'd allowed Tarantula to kill him.

Dick clenched his hands tightly into fists as he jumped up and punched Blockbuster. The team stood there in shock as he began to pummel the large man. Beastboy and Tim looked at each other...they'd never seen Nightwing so...so angry before...and it scared them.

"You tore my family apart...you killed my brother, you killed Tula, you made Wally, Artemis and the others leave, you made me think of that stupid plan, you made me put my friends in danger...you ruined my life...and I let you." Said Nightwing angrily. Four years of bottled up anger, pain, and sorrow, exploded.

The team looked around as the scenery changed...they witnessed all of the original team's times together...all the missions...all the moments...that night on New Years eve, in the watchtower...then came when Dick became Nightwing...after Jason's death...M'gann and Connor winced as their past selves fought.

"_I didn't mean to!" She yelled, tears falling down her cheeks._

"_Yes you did M'gann, you violated my mind...I trusted you...and...and..." He stopped when the martian gently reached to him. Her brown eyes tearing up...Connor turned and walked away...__He didn't think he could face her, not after the horrible thing she'd done._

_He'd loved her...and he thought she loved him enough not to hurt him like this. He thought he'd be enough...he wiped away his tears...not wanting to cry infront of her..._

_"Con...M'gann?"_

_Both turned to see Dick, neither knew how long he'd been standing there. Connor walked past him, as M'gann fell to her knees and cried. _

Tula, growing more and more distant from Kaldur, Garth and Aquaman, culminating in a fight between her and Aquaman...Kaldur looked away, as Raquel and La'gann placed a hand on his shoulder. Tula's screams ringing in their ears, followed by Kaldur standing before Black Manta...with Dick hididng behind a pillar.

"_Kaldur, my son...what happened to Tula was a tragedy...a tragedy that could've been prevented, had Aquaman not abandoned any of you. If you wish to avenge her my son...simply join me..." Said Black Manta, Aqualad growled and attacked his father. No...he was not going to abandon his friends...his family...but...wasn't Black Manta technically his family too?_

After Tula's death, it was Wally, and Dick standing in Wally's souvenir room. Wally looked down at the ground...remembering this day all too well.

_"So thats it?" Asked Dick sadly, he couldn't beliecve this was happening...first the fight between Connor and M'gann, Kaldur was distant...and now his bestfriends were leaving him... What was happening to his team_

_"Look Dick, it was fun, don't get me wrong...but Tula and Jason dying, it made me and Arty rethink a few things." Said Wally, trying his best to not look at his best friend._

_"Wally, I need you...both of you...now more than ever, Blockbuster's getting worse, Bruce has...he's not talking to me anymore...Babs has just...ignored me...Alfred's trying to get Bruce back, Jason's dead, Megan and Connor...Kaldur...and Roy...their...their." He was stopped by Wally placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry dude, but this is the way it has to be, besides you can handle the team, and Blockbuster alone right?" He asked, trying his hardest not to cry. Dick looked down sadly..._

_"Yeah, but...I'd do better if my bestfriend was here with me." Said the old boy wonder, he looked back as Artemis appeared in the doorway._

Artemis turned away, guilt bubbled up inside of her.

"_Dick, please try to understand, we don't want to hurt you...but this is for the best...when we told Tula's mother her little girl was dead...it hurt more than anything, and I don't want my mom, to experience the pain of losing her daughter...Wally doesn't want his parents to go through that either..." Said Artemis, this was killing all of them on the inside...but it was for the best..._

_Dick watched as Artemis and Wally walked away._

_"What happened to being a team?" He asked under his breath._

The scenery changed to Zatanna in a hospital bed, her arms covered in large bruises, Tears falling down her face. The current Zatanna looked down...

"_It wasn't your fault!" She exclaimed, It had been Tarantula who'd beaten her...not Dick, so why was he blaming himself, why did Dick always have to blame himself for everything that happened?_

_"Yes it was Zee, they hurt you to get to me...what if that happens again?" He asked, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. He loved her so much...and it broke his heart to do this...but he had to keep her safe._

_"It won't Dick...we...we can work this out, I'll-" She cried, as Dick turned away from her._

_"No, Zee...I love you...and I'm not going to let you get hurt...Everyone I love or care about ends up hurt, or killed...and I don't want that to happen to you...so please Zee...this has to end." He cried, as his heart was being torn to pieces..._

_"No, Dick...D-...Di..." Zatanna cried into her hands as Dick walked away...once he was well away, he collapsed to his knees and cried, he had pushed away one of the few pwople in the world he had left...but it was for the best...this way...she wouldn't get hurt._

_He looked up as Raquel went over to him._

_"Dick..." She stopped when he stood up and gently placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Raquel, can you do me a favor..." He asked, Raquel nodded and looked up at him worriedly. She could tell something was seriously wrong._

_"Sure..." Said the superheroine, Dick sighed and looked down at the ground. He couldn't belive what his life had become..._

_"When you and Zee...when you're on League missions, take care of yourselves, be safe...tell Zatanna that...that I didn't mean to hurt her...but I had to break her heart to save her...and its best if...if you guys don't come near anymore..." He replied, Raquel's eyes widened._

_"This is because of Tarantula...isn't it?" She asked Sadly...he nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Ok...goodbye then...Dick." She said solemnly, she brushed past him and went into Zatanna's room...Kaldur had already broken her heart...she and Zee only came here because of the others...but Wally and Artemis were gone...and Connor and M'gann were almost unrecognizeable, they knew Dick was having a hard time with Blockbuster...but he pushed them away...saying he didn't want them to get hurt._

The scenery changed to the grotto, where Aqualad was staring up at Tula's hologram.

"_How is she?" Asked Kaldur, Dick sighed and told Kaldur what happened._

_"I am sorry my friend, I know what its like to lose the one you love." Said Kaldur solemnly, Dick clenched his hands tightly into fists. He wanted to make Blockbuster and Tarantula pay...he didn't want anyone else getting hurt, his thoughts trailed back to the light...the light had hurt the League too..._

_"Kaldur, I've been thinking...Tarantula and Roy, they were the mole...so what if I became one?" He asked, Kaldur immediately turned to Dick._

_"What?" He asked, Dick immediately held his hands up in defense._

_"Hear me out...we'll fake my death, and I'll pretend to join the light and pass along information to you." Said Nightwing, determination in his voice...Kaldur took a step back...in shock, it wasn't like his friend to think of something like this._

_"Dick..."_

_"Look, Kal...you're the leader of this team...they need you, and after what Blockbuster did, after what he vowed to do I can't risk my family again. " He looked up as Kaldur wrapped his arms around him._

_"I understand my friend, but I will not let you do this...allow me to go and infiltrate the ship under the guise of joining my father Black Manta." Dick's eyes widened._

_"No Kal, its too dangerous, and you're the leader." Argued Dick, Kaldur smiled and said._

_"We agreed I would only be leader...until you were ready, and you are ready...besides, as one good friend of mine once told me 'this is what we do'" Said Kaldur, Dick looked down at the ground...he was doubtful...but he trusted Kaldur..._

_"Ok." Said Dick grudgingly..._

The team was back to where they first started...the originals and new recruits looked at each other...silence filled the air, Nightwing continued pummel Blockbuster...when Wally went over and grabbed his wrist.

"Its not worth it..." Said Wally softly, Dick narrowed his eyes and glared at the speedster.

"How can you say that...his murder of Jason and Tula was what made me think of the plan, because I didn't want you guys or anyone, to get hurt anymore. I put Kaldur and Artemis in danger...because of him...he ruined my life Wally." Said Nightwing, his anger slowly disappeared... replaced by sadness...and guilt.

"Hey, you don't think we don't feel responsible for that too, Dick we abandoned you when you needed us most...if had been there, we could've helped you...and that night...it wouldn't have happened..." Said Wally, Dick saw the guilt in Wally's green eyes, and Nightwing could tell...they did...

"It wasn't your fault...it was his and Tarantula's..." Said Dick having calmed down. He looked back at Blockbuster, who immediately disappeared.

"We did screw up though..." Said Roy, he sighed and ran a hand through his red hair.

"We should've been strong enough to know something wasn't right...but we didn't...we let him tear us apart...but maybe, its not too late to fix it." Said the archer, he smiled at the others who smiled back...

"Indeed, it is never too late." Said Kaldur, as The original members of the team embraced, Beastboy grinned when he noticed...

"Hey, you guys don't look so sad anymore." Said Beastboy, prompting them to look at him curiously.

"When I first met you guys, you were...happier, then when I joined the team you guys all looked so sad and miserable, especially you Nightwing. But now...you look...like before." Said Beastboy, the newer recruits nodded. They too could see it...before the team looked so...broken, but it was as if the sun had returned and removed the dark clouds hanging over them...and from what they'd seen it was good to see them so close again.

"Lets promise to never, ever let anything come between us again." Said Zatanna, as she looked up at Dick who smiled down at her...Whe they heard a low chuckle.

"Isn't that sweet...so you all made up, and everything's all good again...not yet though." Said the assassin, the scenery changed to a rooftop, rain falling on them...Megan instinctively hugged Beastboy burying his face in her chest, and covering his ears. Batgirl quickly did the sme thing to Robin, and the older team members turned away, averting their eyes away from the memory... trying to find something else to focus on...

"Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop."Pleaded Wondergirl, crying on Blue's shoulder. Nightwing fell to his knees, as his feelingf from that night returned. Tarantula laughed, before Zatanna rushed over and punched her in the face.

"Leave. Him. Alone." She threatened, Tarantula smirked and stood up, the memory stopped...Dick looked up...his face was pale, and tears fell down his face. That night...it had been so cold, he could still remember that night...how tight his chest felt...how...how disgusting and dirty he felt...he was ashamed...

"Dick, dude...this wasn't your fault..." Said Wally, kneeling down before his best friend...it hurt him so much to see him this way...he could've prevented that night by being there.

"It is...I did something Wally...its my fault...I let her...I told her to s-stop once...I mu-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Exclaimed Barbara, horrified at what her best friend had expeerienced. And how he blamed himself, she knew it was normal for victims, to do so...it still didn't make it right, when they themselves did not deserve it...no one deserved to be violated in such a manner...

"But...it is my fault..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own YJ**

**Ok, this chapter is going to go very in depth into what Tarantula did, her time with the team and so forth...hope you guys enjoy :D**

**This is part one, f their encounter with Tarantula, next is part two, followed by his apprenticeship under slade, then two surprises...**

* * *

"It wasn't your fault Dick," Said Artemis, she went to gently place a hand on his shoulder. Nightwing immediately flinched, and looked up at her frightened...The team looked around as the scenery changed to the inside of Mt. Justice, Nightwing stood beside Tarantula, as he introduced her to the team.

"_It is great to meet you, I hope we shall be the best of friends." Said Tula, extending her hand out to Tarantula, the femme fatale looked at the Atlantian's hand suspiciously. When she noticed how sincere the redhead looked._

_"Right..." She replied, shaking it._

Memories swirled all around them just as they had before...this time however, it was mostly of Tarantula's time with the team...the newer recruits, saw how Tarantula seemed to always be at odds with the original members. How she always went too far, when it came to punishing the bad guys.

"_We're heros Tarantula , we're not supposed to hurt people especially not our own teammmates." Scolded Nightwing, Tarantula rolled her eyes._

_"So Captain Marvel's little liutenant will need crutches for awhile, big deal." She replied in a bored tone, when a thought struck her._

_"You're a real hypocrite, Jason does the same thing, Miss Martian abuses her powers so why am I, the only one being blamed?" She asked, glaring at her mentor...Nightwing turned away, it was true...but Jason didn't mean it...he was doing it to keep people safe, only going too far as a last resort...and Megan...megan was...she...he didn't know what to say in the martian's defence._

_"Jason doesn't mean to...neither does Megan, you though...you enjoy it, its like you get this sick twisted rush." Countered Dick, Tarantula glared at him._

_"Its that team isn't it...they put you up to this, didn't they...you ever notice how none of them with the exception of you and Tula seem to like me Wing, because I certaintly don't remember you having a problem when it was just us." She replied, Nightwing narrowed his eyes at his protoge...he had infact had a problem with her killing, that was why he took her on as his partner...clearly though...she had a warped view of things._

_"Cat, I know where you're going with this, and I will not choose between you or my family...you will not like the results, I've been watching you during missions. We've fought side by side for a long time, but I will not have you injure your teammates." Said Dick, before turning around and storming out, to go see wether Mary was alright._

"I love you Wing, I always have...and you picked those idiots over me...I would do anything...even die for you...so, I decided to help Blockbuster. My first choice, was the second Robin Jason Todd. He was a little firecracker wasn't he, Batgirl knows what I'm talking about right?" She asked, smirking at Barbara.

"You like the younger meat, tell me Batgirl, how did it feel...you were two years apart. Isn't that strange,bizarre, and wrong for a sixteen year old, to be doing such things to a fourteen year old? How good did it feel though...to "

"Shut up!" Yelled Barbara, making Tarantula laugh.

"Whats the matter, ashamed? You should be, he was only fouteen...well at least he got to experience that thrilling joy before the Joker had his way, and killed him. I remember that day...you cried so hard and so long..."

Tim clung tighter to Batgirl, knowing she might do something she might regret, Tarantula then turned to M'gann.

"And you, what I did to Wing, is it any different than what you did to Connor...you manipulated him...used him, took control, and gave him something he will never forget...it felt good didn't it M'gann...to make him bend to your will."

M'gann had enough, she let go of Beastboy and flew at her,Tarantula smiled as the martian pinned her and began to choke her. She stopped when Connor placed a hand on her arm.

"She's not real, remember?" Said Connor, using the same words she herself had told him. M'gann sniffled and wrapped her arms around Connor apologetically, Kaldur stepped forward.

"Why Tula?" He asked, glaring at her, Tarantula stopped and looked down at the ground.

"I didn't mean to hurt her...she was my first and only friend...I wanted her to see Aquaman as the enemy, so that she wouldn't feel so bad about joining the dark side, I had no way of knowing she would eventually die because of me...Her death made me realize I didn't want to lose anyone else...slowly bit by bit your team was falling apart...I drove them...Liutenant Marvel, Sergeant Marval and the first Wondergirl away...the rest was all you..." Tarantula then turned to Zatanna.

"You however, were the one I wanted to destroy most...because as long as you were around, Dick would never fully be mine...so I lured you under false pretenses...and let you have it." Zatanna winced as she remembered...Tarantula had beat her into a bloody pulp, foar weeks, she'd had to hide the bruises on her body...

The team looked around as they were on another roof top, Dick was knelt down beside Zatanna, trying to preforem CPR, begging and pleading her to make it...Dick stood up, his hands clenched into fists, the scene changed again to in the hospital from earlier...Zatanna was on the bed...in the same place Dick was currently in...

"Dude, thats just...creepy." Said La'gaan, as the team watched their leader...well...future leader...holding Zatanna's hand and cry...when Tarantula walked in.

"_It was Blockbuster...he sent his henchmen to do his dirty work." She replied innocently, Dick stood up and walked out...he had someone to put behind bars...once and for all._

They were once again, on the rooftop...Dick stood up and glared at Tarantula.

"You have a funny way of showing love." He replied coldly.

"And you have a funny way of showing trust, you hid things from them, and even now after everything...you're still hiding things wing." She retorted, this made the team immediately look at Dick.

"Dick, what does she mean by that?" Asked Tim,

"So they really don't know do they Wing...how you're secretly doubting if you should even return...you're just so tired...and you just want this to end...all of it." Dick took a few steps back...it was true. Tim looked up at his older brother...it all made sense know...why his smiles had seemed false...why he just seemed to take it whenever, these hallucinations dug into him...

"Thats right, your leader is a suicidal wreck, who'd much rather have you abandon him here than continue fighting." Taunted Tarantula. The team, looked at Dick...Nightwing just looked down, trying not to meet their eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Ok guys, well here we have the latest update of FFV, how will the team react to this revelation? You'll see right here, right now.**

**Sorry this is late, this was a particularly hard chapter to write and I had a slight case of writer's block.**

* * *

Dick just stood there...looking down at the ground, she was right...he was just so tired of everything, He was tired of the lies, tired of the pressure, tired of blaming himself, and of others blaming him...there was only one option though, and ever since he'd thought up of that plan...ever since he found out about his family...that option, was sounding better and better by the minute.

"Dick..." Was all Tim could say...he didn't know how to respond to this revelation...his brother was suffering...had been suffering for who knows how long...and Tim had just let it happen...then he noticed his hand beginning to disappear.

"M'gann, whats going on?" He asked fearfully.

"Its Dick, he's pushing us out." She replied, trying to concentrate on staying inside of Dick's mind...after what she and the others just found out. They were not going to leave Dick ...not again.

"I can do this on my own..." He replied, as the team began to disintegrate...they looked up at Nightwing, who stood there rigid, M'gann closed her eyes and tried hard to fight against it...when Wally noticed some buildings beginning to crack.

"M'gann, stop, he's going to be braindead if you don't!" Exclaimed Wally, Kaldur told him of the effects, of having your mind broken...and if they weren't careful...M'gann immediately stopped, and looked up at Dick.

"Dick, please don't push us away, we know we messed up... some more than others." Said the martian, looking down at her hands, she was supposed to be Dick's big sister...and she'd let him down.

"You needed us, and we weren't there and for that we are truly sorry...but you don't have to be alone anymore, let us help you through this...please." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. Wally went over and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Dude...I'm so sorry, I know you're tired...I get it...I've been there, but we care about you Dick...we need you here with us, we'll help you get through this, I promise we'll never abandon you again...not like that night...never again." Said Wally, Dick looked up...

"You have?" He asked...Wally looked down at the ground.

"Lets face the facts dude, it should've been me who got hit by that blast...not you..." Said Wally, solemnly...immediately they began to stop disappearing.

"No Wally, you didn't deserve it, just like none of you deserve the blame...it was my decisions that ledto this, if it weren't for me, none of this would've happened." Said Dick, looking down at the ground, Tim went over and looked up at his brother in determination.

"Dick, if it weren't for you, this team wouldn't be around to begin with, you helped Bats open up more, you were the very first kid sidekick, you inspired each and every one of us to be heros...you founded this team with Wally, and it was your plan that decimated the Light and the Reach, you saved billions of lives...and...you saved us...if it weren't for you...none of us would be here." Said Tim, he could see that he'd gotten through to Dick...at least somewhat.

Dick looked to the rest of the team, the pain was still there...but...maybe he'd give them another chance to try and help him...

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short...I promise the next one will be alot longer...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the uber long wait I've been trying to fight off writer's block, heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy :D**

**Hey, so I decided to include one of the surprises first, insead of Deathstroke/Slade** **hope thats...ok **

* * *

The image of Tarantula stood there staring at them, Dick advanced towards her his friends at his side.

"I did feel sorry for you Cat...I did, I can forgive alot of things, but what you did, was something I will never forgive you for, now get out of my mind." Said Dick glaring at the image of his ex-sidekick, who disappeared into a puff of smoke. He sighed, and turned to the others.

"Thanks." Said Dick greatfully, slowly...little by little he was being healed...they looked up when they heard a child giggling.

"Thats totally not creepy at all." Said Impulse sarcastically, they turned back to see a younger Dick Grayson smiling up at them. The team looked at Nightwing in confusion, he shrugged and knelt down before his younger self.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"I'm you...but funner, awesomer, and better looking." Said the younger Dick teasingly, M'gann went over and placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"Its your inner child, your innocence." She explained, younger Dick beamed up at M'gann and glomped her.

"Yup, thats me, thank you for getting rid of the bad people, especially the orange lady she freaked me out." Said younger Dick, M'gann ruffled his hair.

"you're welcome." She replied, he smiled and let her go before turning back to the others. He put on his best serious face, which...made him look quite adorable.

"Be careful ok, the owl man and the other guys are really, really dangerous." Warned younger Dick, the team looked at Nightwing.

"Owlman?" Asked Robin, wondering what he was talking about. the two Dick Graysons looked at each other, his youngerself smiled up at him encouragingly and motioned to the team.

"Go on bigger me, they need to know." Said younger Dick, Nightwing nodded and looked back at the team.

"Have you guys heard about the Court of Owls?" He asked,

"Yeah, but its just an urban legend...right?" Asked Artemis hopefully, she wondered though what the court of Owls had to do with Dick.

"No, it isn't." Said Nightwing, the scenery around them changed to the Batcave, his younger self clung to his leg, and looked around at everything in wonder. Just as most of the team was, they'd never actually seen the Batvace before. When they saw a man in a dark jumpsuit in a cage, younger Dick gasped at the sight of him and quickly disappeared in fear.

Nightwing stood strong and glared at the man.

"Nightwing, whats going on?" Asked Beastboy in confusion.

"Just watch." Said Nightwing, the team stayed silent, and did so wondering what was going on.

"_So, the bat has allowed you to come see me." Said William Cobb, smirking at his great grandson. Nightwing glared down at the man...this wasn't possible...it wasn't true, the Talon chuckled. He could tell his grandson was doubting many things, such as himself...his family..._

_"you don't want to believe it...do you...that Haly was a bad man...that your family didn't sell you out, well half of it is true. For years the Court of Owls has searched for young people to take under their wing...they provide protection to Haly's circus, and so many others...whilst they get to choose a Talon from the children living within the circus." Explained Cobb, Dick glared at him his hands clenched tightly into fists._

The team looked up at Nightwing, unsure of what to say.

"_ My son was to carry on the legacy of the Gray sons and become a Talon, just as your father and uncle would've been, followed by yourself and your cousin, and your children, their children, and so on until the Gray sons of Gotham could overpower the Court and take over...your father and uncle however...chose to go against the natural order...they rejected the Court and Talon...were it not for me your father would've died." He explained, Dick listened intently._

_"I told them to choose another, until the time was right...then your family died, and you were taken in by Bruce Wayne...we could've just as easilykilled him and taken you."_

_"So why didn't you?" Asked Dick curiously, if the court of owls was so determined to have him...why had they waited until now to do so?"_

_"Because I promised my Robin I wouldn't." Said William, his smug expression turned solemn...and Dick could see the pain reflected in his blue eyes._

_"My son...my little Robin, the only joy I had was watching him grow up...but thanks to the Lazarous pit waters flowing through our veins, we cannot age...we cannot fully die...we can only enter a state of deep sleep, to be awakened ny the court...I watched my son die...on his deathbed...I visited him, and I told him everything...he made me promise that if any of his descendants refused the role...I would not pressure them...I would not harm them..."_

_William looked up at Dick, he smiled softly as the boy's features softened._

_"My little Robin had to ive without a father, and I would not let you go through the same...for him...although secretly, I despised Bruce for stealing you away..." Dick looked down, well that had been heartwarming while it lasted. _

_"Dick, blood is thicker than water you are a Gray son of Gotham, my great grandson...we are family, and family always stands by each other, I've seen how exhausted you are...you believe that everyone would be better if you were gone...all you have to do...is join me." Pleaded William, trying to appeal to his grandson._

_He was an assassin...but he was just so tired of watching his family die...he wanted someone...anyone to remain immortal with him...because while he did want his legacy to uphold his dark plan...he truly did care about them...to a degree._

_Dick shook his head._

_"No...I'm sorry, I can't...I know what its like to see your family die infront of you...but this isn't what any of them would've wanted. To be honest, I just thought you were just a ruthless assassin...but I know theres good in you, deep down. Let me help you, forget about this plan, I'll talk to Bruce and we can figure something out..." Said Nightwing, _

Wally placed a hand on the present Dick's shoulder.

"He didn't take that chance did he?" He asked, he and the others knew that Dick saw the good in everyone...even if it was never really there at times, while there were exceptions such as those who were obviously evil. Most of the time, Nightwing was somehow able to see some tiny, speck of good in anyone.

"He didn't...he's tried to kill me several times, he's still my great-grandfather..." Said Dick, the scene melted, to an abandoned warehouse, where before them stood the image William Cobb.

"And that is your regret isn't it Dick, not getting me to see the error of my ways, and bringing out the good you claim I have."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:I don't own Young Justice**

**Here we are at Lucky number 13. So, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one too XD**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, faves and follows they mean so much to me so keep 'em coming lol, Also, I'm sorry to those of yu who did want the Judge to make an appearance...but, I can't seem to find a reason for him to be a regret. Maybe he could be Dick's fear...or what do you think?**

**Also, I'm debating about adding Slade in there for the same reason...so...**

**what do you guys think?**

* * *

"You're so naive, even after everything you've been through...all of the lies you've told, all of the regrets you've carried...you still believe that there is genuine good in others, tell me Dick how can one person be so damn foolish and gullible?" Asked William smugly.

" At least he was willing to give you a chance." Said Tim glaring at the Talon, he stood infront of Dick defensively. He was beginning to get really, really tired of these illusions trying to break his brother by talking.

"He is a fool, I have no goodness inside of me." Said William pulling out his knife, Tim and the others immediately prepared themselves for a fight. Dick stood there, that wasn't what he saw...he knew that deep down, there had to be some good inside of him...after all. He remembered how heartbroken William had been when he talked about his son's death...he had to at least have cared for his son just a little right?

"You're too trusting, too giving, yes the bat may have taught you to be cautious and doubt. But deep down inside, you will still hold some doubt that people are good. Look around, what has anyone ever brought you but pain and sadness. Love is weakness, and you Dick...are incredibly weak...no wonder you weren't able to keep-"

"Enough!, I am sick and tired of you vision things coming down on him, you're his great grandpa, you're supposed to be happy that he's not some sick, twisted psychopath after everything he's been through. Hell if I've learned anything, its that Dick needs a hug, very, very badly, and that he is the strongest person I've ever known. If he's put up with all of this crap, and still manages to somehow see good in everyone." Said Wally, glaring at the man. Dick looked at his best friend, clearly he and the others were not very happy with his great grandfather.

"Thanks Wally." Said Dick greatfully before turning to William, who stood there glaring at him.

"You may not think you do, but I know there is good in you...I saw it when you talked about your son, but you're stubborn...guess now I know where I get it from..." Said Dick, the others were shocked that even after all this he would still see some bit of good in his great-grandfather.

"Hmph, don't be so foolish boy." Ordered William, turning away clearly not wanting to show his great-grandson that he was right...He looked back at Dick out of the corner of his eye...he reimned him so much of his son...it was...haunting actually.

"You turned your back on tradition, therefore I'm to...educate you on following the true path. Still...I am ...stubborn as you say." Dick smiled as William disappeared. Dick turned back to his friends who just stood there looking at him strangely.

"That was...interesting." Said Wondergirl, Dick chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I know you guys probably thought that was...wierd, but he's good, I can tell." Said Dick, the others looked at each other, clearly they didn't have the same faith in his great-grandfather that he did. They followed Dick as they continued walking, when they saw Dick's younger self again. He looked up and happily waved to them.

"Aww, he's alot cuter than you thats for sure." Teased Barbara, Dick chuckled and waved back. He was so going to pay her back for that later.

"Did you get him?" Asked Young Dick as he went over to the team and his older self, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Dude, we...or your bigger self did it." Said Beastboy, Dick smiled up at Nightwing and hugged his olderself. Who awkwardly ruffled his youngerself's hair.

"Yay!, are you going to help Raya too?" He asked, the others looked up at Nightwing.

"Who is Raya?" Asked Kaldur, The scenery changed to the circus top again, four children were playing as everything was being set up. One was Dick, two were boys, and one was a little redhead girl.

"I'm going to guess the redhead was your bestfriend, since your bestfriends have a tendency to be redheaded." Said Zatanna, Barbara and Wally looked up at Dick...they'd never noticed that until now. Dick sighed and looked down at the ground, it was true, he certainly connected with redheads faster than most...and brunnettes

Anyway, Raya,Boon,Ray and I grew up in the circus together...the four of us were inseperable...but, when I was 7, Boone went to a different circus, and we lost touch...when I was eight, before my parents died, Raya got really sick...then when Bruce adopted me, I never saw her or Ray again...when we went on that undercover mission to Haly's circus, neither of them were there..."

The scenery faded to a dark room, as the four images of the children stood before them underneath spotlights, the image of Dick became Nightwing. Boone's and Ray's images became Shrike's and Saiko's images respectively... while Raya's remained a child

"So, two of your best friends became your villains...but you don't know what happened to Raya..." Said Connor, he looked at the image of the smiling redhaired girl, he tried to remember if he'd seen a thirteen year old redheaded girl, those nights on the mission at Haly's circus...but there was no recollection of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Ok, so thanks to Eemohlish for helping me out, and now I have a perfect plan for both the Judgeand Slade, (insert evil laugh)**

* * *

"Its...its so cold Dick..." Whimpered Raya looking up at Dick, with red rimmed eyes, the team felt...sympathetic. Unlike the other images, Raya wasn't vengeful, nor full of malice and anger towards Nightwing.

She was just a scared little girl...

Dick went over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. His blue eyes looking into her dark ones, she looked up at hi with the most hurt and betrayed face.

"Why did you leave all alone, best friends aren't supposed to leave..." She whimpered hugging him tightly, and crying on his shoulder. Dick wrapped his arms around her, deep down, he had felt guily for leaving his friends...maybe if he hadn't... He might've been there to stop Boone and Ray, from becoming Shrike and Saiko. He might've been there for Raya, and not let her grow up alone...

"Raya, I didn't want to leave you...you know that, I'm sorry I didn't come back for you and the others...I don't even know what to tell you." He replied Softly, Raya let go of Dick and pulled away from his grasp. She walked up to the team and tilted her head to the side...

"Who're you?" She asked, when Wally knelt down infront of her.

"I'm Wally West, also known as Kid Flash, I'm a superhero...we all are, Dick brought us all together, and he , Kaldur and I formed the Young Justice team." He explained, smiling as Raya's eyes lit up in excitement. She turned back to Dick and asked.

"Really?"

Dick nodded, She smiled wide and glomped Wally, making the speedster chuckle.

"Thats awesome! you're awesome!" She replied, smiling up at Dick. Dick patted her red hair, he remembered Raya enthusiastically gushing about superheros, always so upbeat and happy...he hoped that she was still alive somewhere out there, he missed her...alot.

"Not all of us are as forgiving as Raya though." Awnsered the image of Shrike, as he and Saiko stepped forward. Raya whimpered and clung to Dick, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Make them stop Dick, they always make it cold, and they're mean." Cried the tiny eight year old girl, Dick and the others narrowed thier eyes...glaring at the two.

"We're mean? You left us behind, you were out having a grand old time with Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile the three of us were eventually forgotten and cast aside to make room for them, you replaced us...you abandoned us!" Yelled Saiko, Dick stopped glaring...he was right.

"I'm sorry Ray, you know I would never do anything to hurt you...any of you." Said Dick, looking to each of his old friends' faces. Saiko tightened his grip on his sword.

'I thought we were like brothers Dick...but I guess I was wrong." the black clad vigilante ran at him, Nightwing dodged as Saiko and Shrike kept on running at him and attacking him. Raya looked up at Wally and tugged on Wally's arm.

"Help him Mr. Wally." Pleaded Raya, looking up at Wally, with the biggest kicked puppy face she could muster. Wally and the others sped off to go help him, they didn't need to be told twice. Dick gasped in pain as Shrike sliced his Side, Dick groaned and clutched it in pain. The blood trickling down...

"M'gann, what happens if you die in the dream?" Asked Bart worriedly.

"You don't wake up." She explained, Wally used his superspeed and ran, Dick risked his life to save him...now it was his turn to return the favor. He pulled Dick out of harm's way, and gently set him down infront of the team.

"Dude, stop almost dying." Chastised Wally, Dick smiled at his friend and stood up, as Zatanna began to heal him using her magic. They looked up as Saiko and Shrike stepped nearer, Raya stood infront of them and the team.

"Leave Dick alone." She ordered, glaring up at them.

"Raya get back here, you'll get hurt or-" Tim stopped when he remembered that she, like Shrike and Saiko weren't real. The tiny girl smiled back at him, and flashed an encouraging thumbs up before turning back to the others.

"Dick didn't want to leave us, he loves us, and doesn't want us to be sad anymore...I was mad too...but, I saw all the friends Dick had...Ithink they make him happy, and I like seeing Dick happy...don't you?" She asked, trying to appeal to them. The team smiled softly, Saiko scoffed, he turned to Shrike, who stared at Dick.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Wait, you're buying this shit, he abandoned us and the two of you forgive him all willy-nilly, you're easy to please." Said Saiko glaring at Dick.

"I however am not, "

"Ray, we were bestfriends...I was a horrible friend for just abandoning you like that, please forgive me...I know I don't deserve it...but...I am so sorry, I...please." He pleaded. He knew he didn't deserve their forgiveness, especially not with what they'd gone through as a result.

"Its not your fault Dick..." Said Raya, as they began to disappear, she turned to Wally and the team...

"Kepp Dick safe for me...ok?"

Dick sighed as he leaned against Wally for support, the scar was still bleeding despite Zatanna's best efforts.

"I don't think my powers work as well since this is a dream, " She replied, before holding Dick's hand the scenery changed to a room, Nightwing sighed and laid on the bed as M'gann inspected the wound.

"Its not fatal, but it won't heal unless Dick wills his subconscious to heal it." Explained M'gann. Dick shut his eyes tightly, the team gasped as the injury began to fade. Dick sighed one it was done, he smiled up at the team.

"I think we should take a small break...you earned it after all of this." Said Dick with a small smile...his eyes widened as they faded away, his smile vanishing. He stood up and looked around, wondering where they went and what happened...When he heard a voice he hadn't heard in five years.

"Hello Gypsy, at last we meet again."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Thanks for your reviews faves and follows, they mean alot to me :D**

**Q/A**

**randomkitty101- No, lol The Judge is talking to Dick...but I had no idea aabout Gypdy, thats pretty awesome :D**

**xMidnightAurorax-No, it shall be revealed in this chapter.**

**Alchemist15- Not really, in the finale Dick says it was Wally, him and Kaldur who founded the team. Considering they and Roy were the very first sidekicks.**

* * *

"No..." Whispered Dick, as he backed up into a wall. The Judge was dead...he remembered, he'd died in the burning inferno, years before. He closed his eyes...telling himself that it wasn't real...that he wasn't real...he gasped for breath as the Judge grabbed him by the throat.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, gypsy demon... to feel you, and hold you in my arms once more...we don't need them." Said the Judge, Dick's eyes widened as he saw the dead bodies of his friends. He kicked the Judge away and ran to them...no...this...it couldn't be true...

"You can't protect them Dick, you never will be strong enough to defend them...not from me, or anyone for that matter. " Dick looked down as the Judge wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, it was true. He couldn't protect them...couldn't keep them safe...

He groaned and remembered all of those who'd died at the Judge's hands...the large gashes and bruises on Bruce, the team getting hurt...Artemis' screams as the Judge ripped her arms out of their sockets and broke them, M'gann's screams as he whipped her, Connor being stabbed by the knife...

The Judge chuckled and leaned in close to his ear...

"Face it gypsy demon...no matter where you go...no matter what you do...I will always find you, and I will make sure that you suffer the flames of hell." Said the Judge. Dick stood there rigid...staring at the bodies of his friends...he closed hiseyes tightly...the Judge was right, he couldn't protect them even now he couldn't protect them...they were the ones protecting him.

It should've been the other way around, he should've been able to protect them just fine...he was their leader after all...a failiure at that...his feelings from earlier returned...he was so tired...

"Thats it demon...simply allow your self to crossover..." Whispered the Judge. Dick felt himself beginning to slip away, he began to feel lighter...the Judge let him go as he began to fade away. If he was gone, he'd be able to keep his friends safe...after all, because of him they were always getting hurt...whithought him here...they'd be safe.

His family... _His parents, Aunt, Uncle, Cousin, Bruce, Alfred, Jason, Tim, his great-grandfather, and Mr. Haly_

His friends..._ Raya, Boone, Ray,_ _Barbara, Wally, Roy, Conor, Megan, Kaldur, Zatanna, Raquel, Cassie, Jaime, Bart, Mal, Karen, La'gaan, Gar, Freddy, Donna,Tula, Garth, and Mary_

They had all suffered because of him...because he couldn't keep them safe.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone grab his wrist...he looked down at Wally and Tim grabbing onto his arms while the others held on.

"Dude, I thought I told you no more near death experiences." Said Wally, making Dick chuckle lightly.

"Its all my fault...if it hadn't been for me...none of this would've happened...I've never been able to keep anyone safe...I'm useless as a hero...as your leader..."

"No you're not Dick, let us help you get through this, please don't give up!" Cried Tim, they'd been making so much progress and then that strange black smoke showed up and seperated them...tears streamed down his face they just needed abit more time...that was it...just alittle bit more.

"I'm sorry...listen...I'm glad that I was able to meet you guys...you were the bestfriends I ever had...I'll miss you..."

"Dick!"

The team screamed as they were shot out of Dick's mind. Their eyes widened when they heard the heart moniter stop...

"No, no, no, no please Dick...please don't go." Cried Tim taking his brother's hand and clasping it tightly. His hand felt so cold, and his skin was beginning to get pale...he looked up at Zatanna who gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't you fix him?bring him back to life? restart his heart?...anything?" He asked, willing to try anything to save his brother. Zatanna shook her head as she tried hard not to cry...she still couldn't believe it...he was gone...

"No...even with all of our powers...Homo Magi still can't prevent death, and we can't bring someone back to life without it incolving black magic." She explained, Tim clung to Dick's hand and cried, Memories flooded in his mind...His parents had abandoned him...even Bruce had...but Dick was always there for him...but now...now he was dead...

_Tim sheepishly looked down at the ground, he hadn't really met Ni...Dick before and honestly the latest addition of the Batfamily was extremely nervous. Would he hate him for replacing the other Robin, the one who came immediately before him? Would he even accept him?_

_He looked up as Dick went over and sized him up before turning to Bruce._

_"Seriously do they all have to be taller than I was, are you trying to say something?" He joked, Bruce smirked and ruffled his older son's hair._

_"Just go say hello." Ordered Bruce, making the older teen chuckle. Dick went over and extended his hand out._

_"Nice to meet you Tim, I'm Dick...although I guess you already know that, anyway we're glad you're here." Said Dick, a genuine smile on his face..._

Tim clung tighter to Dick's arm, letting the tears fall freely...Wally turned and ran...this was his fault...all of it.

If he hadn't gone to help Bart and Barry in the first place...then this wouldn't have happened...none of it would've happedned The Reach would've been defeated, and everything would've been fine. He stopped when he tripped over something causing him to stumble down and fall to his knees. He cried as he heard Dick clear as day.

"_You ok there Kid coordinated?" Asked the eleven year old trying to stifle a chuckle. Wally rolled his eyes and stood up, before giving Dick a noogie, laughing as the boy wonder tried to escape his grasp._

_"Ok, ok stop!" Exclaimed Dick having gotten out of his grasp...he smiled up at Wally who smiled right back down at him...Wally had never had a brother or a sister...he was greatful to have met Dick, his ideal little brother and best friend._

_"C'mon I'll race you." Said Dick as he started running..._

Wally cried...his best friend...his little brother was gone...forever...and it was all his fault...

* * *

**No this is not the end. Dick is not dead, the next chapter will explain, and finally bring in Slade...as well as Batman**


	16. Chapter 16

**dISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice**

**Sorry for the scare, but not to worry, I'm not killing Dick off. The story will continue, so yeah. Before I do so, Let me explain about my headcanon for Donna since it'll help you understand this chapter.**

**In Justice League, it was hinted in 'Paradise lost' that Hades was Wonder Woman's father, I'd have liked to see this idea elaborated upon...now, my head canon is basically the same for Diana and Donna in the YJ universe. Both were the daughters of Hipolyta and Hades. Also kind of creates more of a contrast between Donna and Cassie, with one being the daughter of Hades and the other being the daughter of Zeus respectively. ****Why is this relevant? you'll see .**

* * *

Tim tried to use CPR...only to be met with the flatline. He tried again and again, failing each and everytime. Finally, he just stopped and collapsed to his knees and cried as Zatanna held him. The team looked down, wondering what to do next...when Wondergirl went up to Aqualad, tears were falling down her cheeks...

"Aqualad, I just had an idea what about Troia?" Asked Cassie, the team looked at her curiously.

"What about her?" Asked the Atlantian, he knew why Cassie was suggesting Troia. But none of them had seen the first Wondergirl, since she'd been banished from her home, for bringing them to Themyscira. It was almost as if she'd disappeared altogether.

"Unlike Diana and I, Troia was alot better at controling her divinely powers...maybe if we bring her here, she can bring Dick back." Said Cassie, she never knew Troia, but she did know of her. Diana told her that Donna, despite being Hades' favored child, and given the gift of dark magic, never abused it...she used her dark powers for good. And Donna was recalled fondly, so maybe...maybe she might help them.

"No, its too risky Troia might've had good intentions, but theres no telling what her powers might do." Said Bart, the team looked at him curiously. Cassie narrowed her eyes and stood before him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked, a slight defensive edge to her tone. Bart looked down at the ground, in the future while the Reach had controlled the world, his memories changed once the Reach had been defeated. Now instead of a Reach controlled world...the future he'd come from was a dark bleek one, controlled by the Dark Mistress...Donna Troy...the first Wondergirl.

He wasn't sure about letting Donna get so close to Dick...but he couldn't tell the team...

"Nothing." He replied looking down at the ground, he looked up as Artemis gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She took out her cellphone and began to dial Wally, she had to make sure he was ok...and she needed to tell him.

Wally laid there on the ground, when he heard someone swoop downwards. His green eyes looked up and he smiled at the sight of Donna.

"Are you alright Wally?" She asked, kneeling down before him and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Wally shook his head and hugged her, her blue eyes widened and began to sting as Wallt told her everything. She pulled away from him and shook her head...

"No..." She cried.

"I' sorry." Said Wally, it was his fault...all his fault. Donna glared at him as if reading his mind.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Wallace Rudolph West, its the Reach who're to blame. Not you, and especially not Dick, if you're going to blame someone then blame them, or blame the Light for causing the mess in the first place. But don't you dare blame yourself." She scolded, she knew from experience that Dick always blamed himself...she just never knew it would go this far...

Wally opened his mouth to say something, when his cellphone rang he awnsered it and after reassuirong Artemis that he was still alive, alot.

She told him of the plan they'd thought up of...Wally's eyes widened...would that really work?

"Donna, we're going to need a favor." Said Wally, Donna listened as Wally told her of the plan, once she agreed Wally carried her bridal style and sped off towards the hospital.

Dick looked around at his surroundings...there was nothing there, nothing but an endless white void. He looked around expecting there to be a light of some kind, only to come up empty. he sighed and looked down at the ground...this was what he deserved.

Once Donna and Wally were at the hospital, Donna immediately went to Dick's side and gently placed a hand on his shoulder...she recoiled once she felt how cold it was...it was extremly unnerving...Robin looked up at her with his tearstricken face. It hurt her to see him this way...

"Can you help him?" He asked...

"I can try to reach out to him, wether he returns or not is entirely up to him." She replied calmly. She recalled trying to do the same with Jason and Tula, neither times did it work...ut third time's the charm...right? She took a deep breath and placed a hand on Dick's forehead.

Donna looked around at the empty white void, when she saw Dick and rushed over to him...she had to help him...had to brong him back. Dick meant so much to so many different people, and she was not going to let him down.

"Donna..." He whispered at the sight of the first Wondergirl. Donna smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. Dick hugged her tightly, remembering what Tarantula had said...he was so sorry, for everything he looked down at her when she gently cupped her hand on his cheek.

"Dick, stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong in your life. " Said Donna gently...of all of the people she'd met in her centuries of life , Dick Grayson was one of the most charismatic, friendliest, kindest, purest individuals...he didn't deserve this.

"Yes I did, Donna I couldn't keep anyone safe...I" He stopped when Donna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This has to stop Dick, blaming yourself is not going to fix anything. You mean so much to us, you've helped so many, and touched so many lives...we love you and care about you so much...I remember, when I first joined I was so nervous...but you made me feel like I belonged...like I was part of something big and wonderful...like I was part of a family. And I'm not the only one either...we all feel this way." She explained, Dick looked into her blue eyes...was this true?

"It is," she awnsered as if reading his mind...

"you may think you're worthless, but we don't...quite the opposite, we need you Dick... its not your time yet, so please come back to us." She extended her hand out towards him, hoping he would take it, and allow her to bring him back.

Dick looked at it...they needed him...they wanted him back...but how was he supposed to face them...to face Tim, Bruce, and Alfred...wait Tim!

His eyes widened at the thought of his little brother crying...of Bruce retreating into his shell at losing yet another son, of Alfred's heart breaking as yet another of his grandchildren died...and the others...how would they feel?

They...they needed him, his friends loved him and wanted him back...and he was not going to abandon them he took Donna's hand, and felt a gust of wind blow as they flew upwards...

The team beamed as the heart moniter began beeping again...he was back, Donna smiled and held out her other hand towards M'gann.

"Ok M'gann, you can bring us all into his mind...I'll be coming along this time " Said Donna, ignoring the wary looks from Zatanna and the red and white clad teen next to Wallay were giving her. She knew Zatanna didn't really approve of her dark magic, especially when it involved someone on the team. But she'd never even met the other kid...why was he looking at her so strangely?

The team felt themselves going through the portal once again, landing in Dick's mind.,,,,only to be greeted by Deathstroke


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Hey guys, so glad for the reviews, faves, and follows. Now on to the villain you've all been waiting for Deathstroke!**

**To MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel Thanks for catching my mistake :D, and no you weren't coming off strong. I like it when people point out errors, that way I can learn from my mistakes and not make them again. In hindsight I probably should've known better lol.**

**Anyway, glad you enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear from you again :D**

**Sorry again for the incredibly short and late chapter, I'm tired, I had a bad day, and I have to wake up early tommorrow...sigh, at least tommorrow's friday**

* * *

Bruce walked down the hall towards Dick's hospital room to check on him, and to tell the rest of the team to head home. He stopped when he noticed the team, all around the bed...when he noticed Dick sweating and panting...Bruce quickly placed his hand on Dick's shoulder.

His son was in trouble...his son needed help, his help...and he was not going to abandon his son...not again. He thought back to Jason's death. He swore on that day, that he would not let any of his children suffer again. He brke that vow once, by leaving Dick and Tim, never again.

He turned to M'gann who was using her mind powers, years of working with J'onn had taught him how martian powers worked. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder...concentrating on Dick's mind...he was going to sve his son.

Dick looked around at the familiar spaces of his mind. He knew that possibly the only regret he had left...well, technically two, was Deathstroke...and.

He stopped as Batman appeared before him.

"Bruce..." Said Dick softly, as he looked up at his second father. The man he admired more than anything...who loved him unconditionally...who he'd let down...

"I'm sorry father...I let you down, I let my friends die in the failsafe...I let Tarantula kill Blockbuster, and let her destroy my team...I let you down in so many ways...and I'm sorry. I know I can't fix things...and I'm not going to change who I am...I just hope you can forgive me." Said Dick, he was surprised when Batman embraced him in a tight hug.

"There was nothing to forgive." Said Bruce with a small smile, Dick smiled back at him and hugged his father.

"Dick, I've always wanted you to be your own person, thats why I pushed you into becoming Nightwing...because I knew, you had the potential to be a better hero. You could never do anything to make me hate you, or be disappointed." Said Bruce reassuringly...Dick felt tears prickling at his eyes. His father didn't hate him and see him as a disappointment...even after everything...

They looked up when they heard Tim scream...

The old dynamic duo ran to go help them...

Deathstroke laughed as one by one the team fell by his hands.

"Pitiful, and here I was expecting a challenge." Deathstroke went over and picked up Robin by his throat. His icy blue eyes staring at the youngest boy wonder intently.

"You know Robin, your brother was a good apprentice, he was cunning, ambitios, ruthless, blood thirsty...like me. Your second brother...died before I could get my hands on him as my apprentice, but you...you're the best Robin of them all. I see so much potential in you...join me, and I can help you reach your full potential, I can teach you things not even Batman or Nightwing can." Said Deathstroke, before leaning in closely.

"I can help you hone your skills, and control the darkness within you..."

"Let go of my brother!" Demanded Nightwing before jumping down, and kicking Deathstroke away. He glared at the mercenary, out of the corner of his eye he saw his team struggling to get up. He wondered just what he did, after all M'gann made it clear that theillusions didn't hurt you, unless you believed they could...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**Ok guys, here we are :D the 3rd to last chapter of Fade from view, for some reason I can never get my stories to go beyond Chapter 18/17...but anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewd, faved and followed :D**

**Also, It was confirmed by Greg that in this universe, Dick never had that falling out with Bruce that led to him becoming Nightwing. It was just because he grew up. :D**

**I might have tweaked things abit though...especially with Deathstroke's backstory,**

* * *

"What did you do to my friends?" He asked, his hands clenched into fists as he glared at the vile mercenary. The scenery changed, to show when he'd been forced to be Deathstroke's apprentice...all of those innocent lives he'd been forced to take...all of the innocents who suffered. Beneath them, a pool of blood coated the ground, the ypung heros immediately got up, and looked at Nightwing.

The scene switched to inside a clock tower...Renegade stood tall, and proud before Deathstroke.

"_ You've done several terrible things Renegade, you've slaughtered in cold blood, you've enforced my iron grip...do you regret any of it?" He asked, as he circled the young ex hero. Dick stood there, he had to admit...he didn't...at first he didn't understand why Bruce had pushed him away. _

_When he'd been found by Deathstroke, who trained him to be his apprentice, under the pretense that he was only trying to help. He was doubtful at first...and the team had warned him not to get involved with Deathstroke. But he felt sad for the guy..._

_One of his children had been a miscarriage, the other wanted nothing to do with him, and he pushed his only daughter away from him. Not to mention the fact that his wife left him and ran off with said children...Deathstroke had lived a fairly rough life._

_Then he became Renegade...and while he hated killing at first...there was this small part of him that secretly enjoyed it...and it scared him._

_"No..." He lied...or was the fact that he lied about it a lie?_

There was no guilt or relief in his face ...just anger...pure, unadulterated hatred, scorn, loathing, anger.

"It was simple really, I caught them off guard, and the thing is Nightwing...slowly they began to doubt if I wasn't an illusion...if I was infact here. Because unlike the others...I am not regret...I am not guilt...I am fear, your fear...Renegade." Said Deathstroke tauntingly. Dick ran at Deathstroke kicking him into a building. Deathstroke stood up, when Dick punched him down, and dropkicked him.

"Its a wonder they even took you back, after what you did." Taunted Deathstroke, Dick growled and collided his fist with Deathstroke's jaw.

_"Dick Grayson, also known as Robin...do you understand what you've done?" Asked Superman as he and the rest of the League glanced down at the dark haired youth. Dick looked down at the ground and nodded, not wanting to look the team...or the League...his family...in the eye again._

_"I do." Said Dick, shutting his eyes tightly. He looked up as Batman stepped infront of him._

_"It wasn't his fault Clark, he'd been swayed by Deathstroke, and while that doesn't justify his actions. It means that he had no control over them, he wasn't himself...give him another chance." Said Batman, to everyone's shock. Dick felt hot teares stream down his face._

_The other League members looked to each other and discussed it for a few moments..._

_"He gets one last chance..."_

Batman's eyes widened underneath the cowl, he'd never seen Dick so...so angry before. It came as a shock to the dark knight to see him this way. He went over to Robin and helped him up, Tim rubbed his sore head and looked up at Batman.

"Shouldn't we do something?" He asked. He knew what anger did to people, and even if Deathstroke was an illusion...he feared what his brother would become.

"Its Dick's fight." Said Batman, when Tim placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Its our fight, Dad...if he continues, his anger could take over and Renegade could come back." Said Tim, Bruce looked back at the fight between Deathstroke and Dick...his son wasn't fighting for his friends...his son was fighting from pure anger...slowly Nightwing was becoming Renegade again, the very thing he feared most.

"This ends here and now Deathstroke." Said Nightwing, as he advanced towards the beaten Deathstroke. Deathstroke was gasping for breath...trying to breathe...he smirked at the hatred in Dick's eyes.

"That may be true, but in the end, I'll have the last laugh by turning you into the very thing you so despise...Renegade." Said Deathstroke, the team looked up as clouds rolled in and rain began to pour as lightning struck.

Tim groaned, his side hurt...alot, he took a couple of steps before leaning on Batman for support.

Batman gently set Tim down, and rushed over to Dick, grabbing his hand before he could do something he would regret.

Dick looked up at Bruce, and it scared him to see how...cold Dick's eyes had become.

" I'm sorry...I shouldn't have pushed you away like that..." Said the dark knight...Dick's features softened, knowing this was hurting his father. He lowered his arm...allowing Bruce to continue.

"You were growing older...and I was afraid you'd resent me...I thought if I gave you a reason to leave, you would be your own hero...that you'd forget about me and the shadow I cast over you...I failed...in several ways." Said Bruce, when Dick gently placed his hands on Bruce's shoulders.

"There was nothing to forgive dad." Said Dick, was he guilty of all of the things he'd done as Renegade? Yes...but he never blamed Bruce.


	19. Chapter 19

**dISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN yOUNG jUSTICE**

**Ok guys, here comes the 2nd to last chapter, and thanks to everyone of you guys for sticking with me, I know I haven't been a very good updater, but I hope this chapter and the next makes up for it :D**

* * *

"Just like theres nothing to forgive from us Dick..." Said Wally, Dick smiled as their injuries faded away, and Deathstroke disappeared. The rain and clouds were drifting away, to reveal a brighter day.

"There hasn't just been bad, theres good too Dick...if you still don't believe us, think about all of your good memories. Maybe they'll give you an extra push." Suggested Batman, the scenery changed to the circus, the team smile as they saw their younger leader...playing with Raya, Boone and Ray...him teasing his older cousin after he'd kissed a girl, and his older cousin messing with his hair. His parents...and the various moments spent with them...

"_Is this my costume?" Asked the nine year old Dick grayson marveling over his costume in the missor._

_"Thats right my little Robin, its yours..." Said Mary as she and John stood proudly , smiling at their son..._

The first night in Wayne manor, and his moments with Batman and Alfred, though he had to becareful not to show too much. While the team had learned his, Tim's and Bruce's identity...Bruce didn't know that. Meeting Barbara, meeting Wally, Wally smiled...

_"Wait, you're Robin, the boy Wonder, that is so cool! I'm Kid Flash, I'm kind of new to the whole hero gig its nice to meet you." Said Wally excitedly, Robin had been part of the reason he recreated the experiment, that gave him his uncle's powers. He wanted to be the hero...he wanted to be like his uncle and Robin... _

_Robin smiled up at him._

_"Nice to meet you too Wally West." Said Robin, catching Wally offguard._

_"How did..."_

_"My mentor is Batman, but don't worry I won't tell I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." Said Robin, Wally smiled, the kid seemed pretty nice...if alittle bit of a troll. Still it was abit unnerving that he already knew his secret identity._

_"Dick Grayson..." Said Robin, noticing how uncomfortable Wally looked._

_"You actually trust me? We barely even know each other." Said Wally in astonishment, as R- Dick smiled up at him and removed his mask._

_"Duh, we're both heros and plus best friends, don't keep secrets from each other." Said Dick._

Wally slung an arm around Dick's shoulder both smiled, fondly at the memory...they turned to Roy, when the scenery changed again.

"_You're kidding me, their kids." Said Roy, pointing to Kid Flash and Robin as he stared up at Green Arrow._

_"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Joked Wally, Speedy glared at him, and Robin immediately got inbetween them. He smiled up at Roy, and extended his hand out._

_"Robin, nice to meet you." Said Robin, Roy narrowed his eyes...he knew who Robin was, he'd expected Robin to be full of himself, and Arrogant like his mentor...or at least what Roy thought Batman was like, he was surprised by how...innocent and nice the boy wonder was._

_"Um...my arm is getting kind of tired." Said Robin, making Roy roll his eyes as he shook his hand._

_"I'm really glad we're going on this mission with you, its going to be so cool!" He exclaimed excitedly, making Roy chuckle...ok, this kid was pretty cute in a kid brother kind of way...maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

Kaldur looked up as the flashback changed to show himself behind his King, showing his first time on the surface.

"_I am Kaldur' Ahm of Atlantis, now also known as Aqualad, it is nice to meet you." Said Kaldur, bowing before the three heros. He looked up in confusion as Robin shook his hand...was this the greeting for overlanders?_

_"Sorry, here on land, this is how we say hello." Explained the younger boy, his grin ever present on his face. Kaldur looked down at his hand, he was curious and eager to learn more land customs._

_"So, I'm Robin, this is KidFlash and Speedy, we're glad you're here." Said Robin, Kaldur looked at the other two heros. Both were wearing yellow and red, and had bright red hair...were they brothers he wondered?_

_He smiled and gently placed a hand on Robin's shoulder_

_"I'm glad to be here as well._

The scene changed as the team saw Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin saving Superboy from Cadmus. and the formation of the team, when M'gann joined them...followed by Artemis...Zatanna...and Rocket...they watched all of their moments as a team swirl around, culminating in that one New Year's eve...when each of the original members...kissed

Wally and Artemis smiled at each other...Kaldur and Raquel held each other's hands...Connor wrapped his arm around M'gann's shoulders...Zatanna went over to Dick...and hugged him. They watched as Jason came along...the original team members smiled fondy as Jason tried on the Robin suit.

"_So...wait, I get to be Robin...as in Robin the boy wonder?" Asked Jason, with a huge grin Dick nodded and ruffled the younger boy's hair._

_"Yeah!" Exclaimed Jason excitedly._

_"Look out badguys, 'cause Robin just got even cooler!" Dick lifted an eyebrow at that statement, Jason looked back at him with a teasing smile. Dick rolled his eyes...one thing about Jason was that he was really cocky, and liked to tease you...alot...but he was adorable none the less._

_"C'mon Wingnut, lets go kick some badguy butt!" Exclaimed Jason, jumping onto the Robin cycle, Nightwing smiled and got on his Nightcycle. both brothers rode off into the night..._

...then came the expansion of the team...the new recruits smiled as the memories showed each of their introductions to the team...moments shared between Nighting and them, it showed just how much Dick meant to them...Dick smiled...the team and Batman felt themselves being tugged out of Dick's mind...

When they were back in the hospital, they looked down at Dick...who slowly opened his eyes...

* * *

**Ok, before anyone complains about no Daddybats flashback, thats because I have something special planned concerning Daddybats, next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Hey guys, well this is it the final chapter of Fade From View, I'm super glad you guys enjoyed this story. And I want to thank each and everyone of you guys for your reviews, faves, and follows. Itt always makes my day to read a new review...now, I made a few changes to the team...hope you guys like it.**

**Also, I just realized Static wasn't mentioned at all...um...lets say he was, ok? Anyway, Someone mentioned a sequel, which I'm not sure if I should or not. **

**Yes in my headcanon, Thea from Arrow exists in here too, and she was Arrowette/ Green Arrow's female sidekick before Artemis.**

**what do you think?**

**edit: Yes, i did use the quotes from Under the Red Hood, **

* * *

The team was gathered in the waiting room, deciding to give Batman some space to talk a few things over with Dick. They assumed those things had to do with his plan. They looked up as a red blur apppeared, and stopped before them.

"Uncle B, what're you doing here?" Asked Wally curiously.

"I need to talk to you, in private." Said Barry, Wally lifted an eybrow wondering what this was about. When he noticed Green Arrow walk in not long after, He and Artemis faced each other...they had a feeling they knew what this was about.

Both ex-heros went to their respective mentors.

Once Flash and Wally were out of the team's earshot, Flash immediately embraced his nephew. Wally smiled and hugged him back...

"What were you thinking, you could've died?" Said Barry, the worry clearly evident in his tone. He knew Wally could be reckless but if Dick hadn't gotten there, then...then he would've lost Wally...for good. And that was something Barry would never have forgiven himself for.

"I know...I knew what would happen if I went to help you and Bart, but I couldn't sit around and do nthing. After Jason and Tula died, I quit the hero gig because I was afraid...I was afraid that one day, my friends or you would have to go up to my parents, and tell them I was dead...I was afraid that one day...one day I'd be too slow, and I'd watch one of my friends die...again.

I've always been afraid of being too slow, just as much as I was ashamed of it...when Bart came along, I got extremely jelous. Because he was a real speedster...I always thought I'd never be good enough to be KidFlash, or heck even Flash some day...

But when you and Impulse needed help, I wasn't thinking about any of that...I was thinking of my friends...my family...the people of earth...it reminded me of why I became Kid Flash in the first place...because I wanted to help people..." Explained Wally, he looked up as Barry smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Wally, I'm retiring." Said Flash, Wally's eyes widened?

"Retiring?" He repeated. Flash nodded, still smiling at him.

"Yeah, Iris is going to need all the help she can get with the twins and...lets face it, I'm not getting any younger...besides, I've got a great replacement...you" Wally immediately pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Did his uncle really just say he was retiring and passing down the mantle to him?

"Wally, I'll admit, at first I had my doubts about having a sidekick...but...you changed that, I see a strong, confident, handsome young man, who is capable of handling himself in any situation, who cares about everyone, and works hard to help in any way he can, who makes others happy with his sense of humor, and sharp wit...a true hero isn't measured by how fast he can run...but by the size of his heart..." Said Barry sincerely. Wally sniffled and wiped away his tears, his smile ever present on his face.

"Whats going on gramps?" Asked Bart, a slight defnsive edge in his tone, noticing his older cousin wiping away the tears and wanting to see what was the matter. Barry smirked, it was cute how Bart was being so defensive over Wally.

"Bart, guess what...I'm going to be the new Flash!" Exclaimed Wally, making the others all look over. Bart grinned and glomped Wally.

"So crash cuz!" Exclaimed Bart before looking up at his grandfather.

"You're retiring?" He asked, Flash nodded and ruffled his grandson's thick brown hair.

"Yeah, listen to Flash got it Kid? make sure to have each other's backs and look out for one another." Said Barry, the younger speedsters smiled up at him and glomped him happily...

Artemis smiled before looking up at Green Arrow.

"I can...explain?" Said Artemis nervously, she had a feeling Ollie wasn't going to be as pleased as Barry was.

Ollie looked down at his surrogate neice, he was both angry at their little stunt...although it was very minimal, since he'd already taken his anger out at the JLA meeting. And he was happy Artemis was alive and well...he smiled and hugged Artemis who hugged him tightly...

"I'm sorry Ollie...for everything, for making you worry and for...for everything pretty much." Said Artemis, looking down at the ground ashamed. She'd completely understand if Ollie wanted nothing to do with her...after what she'd done...

"Artemis...you remind me of another girl sidekick I had..." Said Ollie, making Artemis look up curiously.

"Her name was Thea...and she was my little sister, she used to be called Speedy, until Roy came along, and she took the name Arrowette...she was alot like you, she had spunk, she was tough, cunning...she was a good kid...and like you, came from a...not so good family." He explained, Artemis' eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked.

"Trust me Arty, you're lucky you never met my mom...Thea on the other hand..." Ollie turned away, and Artemis hugged him tightly, he didn't need to say anymore...

"When I thought you died...it was like I'd lost my sister all over again...I love you Artemis, you're more than just my sidekick...you're my family, and I don't ever want you doing anything like this again, I can't lose anymore f my kids..." Artemis smiled up at him...before turning away...

"Do you think we might've gotten along Arrowette and I?" Asked Artemis, Ollie tilted his head to the side in contemplation. While Artemis and Thea did have their similarities, they were also vastly different...still, maybe the two girls would've been good friends...he nodded...

"Hey GA...I'm thinking of coming back...not as Artemis though...Artemis was the name of Kid Flash's partner...Flash needs something different." Said Artemis, Ollie lifted an eyebrow wondering where this was going.

Artemis looked down at the ground, she'd never met Thea...but she wanted to honor Ollie's sister and his fallen sidekick.

"You think she'd be mad if I became Arrowette?" She asked, Ollie smiled and ruffled her blond hair.

"No, I think she'd be proud." Said Ollie reassuringly.

In the hospital room, after explaining everything to Bruce...Dick laid there listening intently as Bruce told him everything that had happened while the team had been in Dick's mind.

_Bruce stormed the watchtower enraged upon hearing from Tim what had happened. He was going to have a few words with the League members that had stayed here on earth._

_"Why didn't you keep a better eye on him?" He groweled, glaring daggers at Green Arrow, who walked up to him and was glaring back at him._

_"You think we didn't" Asked Green Arrow, he and Batman were glaring at each other intensely, with Superman and Black Canary behind each of them to hold them back._

_"When Dick was younger, you were always sure to keep an eye on him, so why didn't you do it now!" He yelled, _

_"Because he's not a kid anymore! yes what happened to Jason was horrible, believe me I know what its like to have one of your sidekicks die right before your eyes...I watched my baby sister die right infront of me and I couldn't do anything about it. I was overprotective of Roy...and look what happened...the same will happen to you too bats._

_He's not Jason, he doesn't need to be taken care of...theres gotta be a reason why he came up with that plan...but Bats..." Ollie's features softened, as did Bruce's once he'd thought about what Green Arrow was saying._

_"Don't be too hard on him...whatever reasons he had...I'm angry, at what he did, infact once he's all better I'm going to wack him upside the head for what he did...but he probably had his reasons." Said Green Arrow, Batman walked away, thinking about what the Archer said._

"I don't know what to say...I'm sorry Bruce." Said Dick, before Bruce smiled and hugged him...

"Don't be, we've both made alot of mistakes but...together, we can try to fix them." Said Bruce, Dick nodded hugging him tightly. Bruce held his eldest son, whom he almost lost...he was greatful to Dick's team for what they'd done.

They parted, and Bruce ruffled Dick's dark hair.

"Hey Bruce, since we're talking about changes...you think I could get some fingerstripes on my costume." He said lightheartidly, making Bruce roll his eyes and ruffle his hair again.

"I'll see you tommorrow, I love you son."

"Love you too dad..." Said Dick, smiling up at his father. He felt so calm and peaceful...something he hadn't felt in so long. Bruce walked past the team, who went in to go check in on Dick...when Dick was feeling better, he'd make his announcement to the team...that they were now all full memebers of the Justice League, but for now...he'd let them all reunite...

He looked back at Dick on the bed...his son was special in so many ways...he knew from the moment Dick put on the Robin suit that his son was destined for greatness. He smiled as Dick caught his eye...

_Bruce stood in the cave, wondering where Dick was. _

_"If you can't suit up fast in homebase, I'm concerned how you'd do on the feild." He called out, beside him Alfred chuckled._

_"Perhaps he's primping, I recall a certain someone else doing the same sort of thing, when they were younger." Said the old butler, casting a small, knowing smile to Bruce, who turned away...obviously not wanting to admit that was true. They turned to the tiny nine year old who jumped down before them._

_"My word!" Exclaimed Alfred in surprise._

_"Ha!, I got ya!" Exclaimed Dick smirking up at Bruce._

_"Would've if I hadn't caught you sneaking behind the computer." Said Bruce with s small smirk, he thought it was kind of cute how his son thought he pulled a fast one on him._

_"Nuh-uh, I got you." Said Dick, still smirking, Bruce shook his head and ruffled Dick's hair affectionately._

_"How does it feel?" He asked, smiling proudly as Dick did a series of jabs and flips._

_"Awesome! check me out I'm Robin the Boy Wonder!" Exclaimed Robin, this was real, he was an actual sidekick...he really, really was!he was the sidekick of the awesomest superhero ever...he only hoped that his parents were smiling down at him and were proud..._

_He smiled up at Bruce...his adopted father, whom he loved more than anything,_

_"C'mon Bats, we've got badguys that need chasing." Said Robin as he rushed to the Batmobile and jumped onto the hood. His hand on his hips, as he struck a heroic pose...today was going to be a great day...it was going to be the day his life changed for the better._

_"This is the best day of my life." Said Dick enthusiastically._


End file.
